


Royal Babybones

by blackmage87



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Babybones (Undertale), Eventual Plot, Feels, Fluff, Other, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, human is not frisk, ketchup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 35,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmage87/pseuds/blackmage87
Summary: */still flailing and muttering indecipherable nonsense/*Thank you all so much!! All of you! There's so many! Hahaaaa this is fine x}*Really though, I never expected this to pick up so many readers, and so many of you have expressed your reactions and concerns and I just, I love that you guys love it ^-^ *I'm very, very sorry for the sporadic long breaks between updates...there's been a lot happening irl.*Here's part of what Dovequeen gave that started this:"The AU would mainly be focused on the skeletons being little kids, them adjusting to life in the castle, Toriel trying not to get attached (for fear of forgetting/replacing Asriel and Chara or losing the two skelebros like she did with them) and Asgore trying to fill the v̸̨̧ơid̵ his kids left with the skelebros and forget his grief by 'raising his new kids'."





	1. It's So Quiet, Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Asgore is determined to do something . . .

  White. Little dancing flutters of white were sprinkling from above, like they always did. They coated this part of the Underground regularly, and was the reason for its name. 

  It was nearing time for Christmas, but the anticipation was intensely lessened this year. What laughs echoed through the muted air were few and somber, for once again the humans had taken everything from them. 

  The two royal children had died.

  Asriel and Chara were well known throughout the Underground, and were often seen playing together. They didn't often venture past Waterfall, but nevertheless, all remembered them now they were gone. 

  The king and queen, devastated and heartbroken, could hardly live with themselves in this dark time. 

 

  A strong heaviness was embedded in the air of New Home. Asgore sat silently, claws trembling, as he stared at the floor. 

  If only he had stopped them . . . if he could've just broken the barrier before now . . . if he had won the war . . .

  "Gorey,"

  The king lifted his head and found his wife in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame. Her eyes were rimmed red with tears and fatigue. 

  "Would you like to eat?"

  The answer was no, but he couldn't deny the food Toriel had prepared. He gave a nod. "Thank you, dear."

  Tori gave a brief, strained smile and returned to the kitchen. He hadn't noticed the smell of snail pie before then.

  Asgore rose slowly, the soft creak of the bedframe amplified in the silence devoid of children's laughter. He looked at the flower on his wall, and the pang in his heart sprung anew. 

  _It will be Christmas, soon._ He mused, vision filling with tears. _They would be so excited . . ._  He turned his gaze to his wardrobe, where his Santa outfit hung, a horrible reminder that he could never surprise his children again. 

  He lowered his head. _No . . . I can't give to them, but,_  He approached the wardrobe and pulled at a white trimmed red sleeve. "There are other children who I could help,"

  . . .

  Toriel set the still-warm pie on the table, then quickly picked it back up as she realized there was nothing beneath it to keep the wood from burning. With nothing in sight she returned to the kitchen and placed it back on the counter, cutting the slices there and bringing the two, not four, plates back to the table. She set them down and stood silently, taking in all of the empty space. She hadn't noticed how large their house was before. How easily it echoed the nothingness.

  "It smells wonderful, Tori."

  She was thrown back to a reality she hadn't realized had disappeared and found her husband approaching.

  "Thank you . . . are, are you going somewhere?"

  Asgore fidgeted slightly and scratched one of his long floppy ears. "After dinner I, I thought I might visit Snowdin. I think, it would be nice to do something for the children there, for Christmas."

  Toriel shook her head. "No,"

  The king swallowed. "N . . . no?"

  She approached and adjusted his crown. "Not looking like this,"

  He gave a small sigh of relief as she carefully fussed about, making him presentable. She finished and lay her hand on his chest. "Now you may go."

  "But dinner--"

  "Bring it with you." she took a breath. "It's getting late, I'm not sure if . . . the children will still be awake."

  "Yes, I was hoping to determine exactly what to do for them with some of the locals."

  Tori nodded. "A fine idea."

  They stood quietly for a few moments.

  "Are you sure, I should eat with you--"

  "It is perfectly fine." she assured. "I may . . ." she paused. "I have some reading to do."

  Asgore took her shoulders. "You are _sure_?" he prompted again. 

  She gave a small smile. "Yes. Enjoy your outing, dear."

  He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I shall return soon."


	2. (The Sign's Not Misspelled . . . Yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Asgore visits Snowdin . . .

  Journeying to Snowdin required first traveling through New Home, Hotland, and Waterfall, but not necessarily the long way.

  "Tra la la," the Riverperson crooned at their Hotland station. "Care for a ride?"

  "Ah, yes," Asgore replied. "Snowdin, if you please."

  "Then we're off . . ."

  The king climbed aboard behind the Riverperson, causing the odd boat to buck slightly dangerously, but once he'd settled, the craft began its way bobbing carefully along the way. 

  "Oh, I'm sorry, but, I've never heard your name?" Asgore questioned. "I'm afraid all I know you by is 'Riverperson'."

  "Tra la la. What's my name? . . . It doesn't really matter . . ."

  "Oh, well, I suppose not, if you do not mind your title,"

  The boat swirled around a bend and slowed at the stop. The king carefully returned to shore, the boat rising as he did so. 

  "Thank you." he offered. 

  "Come again sometime. Tra la la."

  "I'm sure I will," Asgore replied, heading into town. Had he not been a furred creature, the cold may have given him a shudder, but as it was the cool air felt nice. "Howdy," he called to the wolf monster throwing ice into the water. 

  "K-king Asgore!"

  He shook his head. "Please, just Asgore is fine."

  "Your majesty!"

  He turned to find the source of the second voice and found a green lizard-like monster approaching. They gave a small bow. 

  "What are you doing here? Is there anything I can do?"

  "Oh, yes um," he looked ahead, trying to see. "Would you happen to know if the Library is open?"

  "Oh! Yes they close in perhaps an hour, you've just made it."

  "Ah, thank you," he said, heading for the place in question.

  The lizard followed him, pushing up their glasses. "Is, uh, is there anything in particular that you were looking for? I might be able to help,"

  "How very kind of you," Asgore smiled down at his would-be guide. "Actually, I was hoping that I might be able to use the library tomorrow, to read to the children."

  The lizard paused, as though something just hit them, then scampered to find their place back at his side. "That's, an incredibly nice thing to do, your majesty,"

  "Please, call me Asgore."

  "U-uh, but,"

  Any monsters that saw them on the way offered welcomes and hellos to their king, and so many followed him that when the librarian looked up, he found a small crowd outside his door. 

  "Oh, oh my," he scampered to the door and met them as they came in.

  "Howdy," Asgore said. "I hope it is not too late, I won't keep you long,"

  "No, no, please," the librarian shook his head. "You're more than welcome. What can I do for you, my king?" Asgore decided not to try and get them to call him by name anymore, but repeated his idea. "Oh! That's a wonderful thought. Of course, of course! We can spread the word, maybe even Waterfall and Hotland children will come?"

  Asgore smiled. "All would be welcome."

  "This is a wonderful idea, I'm sure you'll make them very happy,"

  The king's eyes threatened to flood again, and he searched the room for any distraction. "Do you, ah, have any suggestions on what I might read for them?"

  The librarian had seen the start of tears, but pretended not to notice. "Oh, yes! Although," he looked past Asgore to the lizard monster that had followed him in. "I wonder if that one may have a better idea of what they would like?"

  "M-me?"

  The librarian nodded, then squinted. "Yes . . . although I could have sworn you were supposed to be in bed before now,"


	3. Smol Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * ~~Asgore~~ Santa visits Snowdin

  It was mid-afternoon as Asgore prepared to leave. He was hesitant to don the Santa outfit, convinced not only that it would be different(not in a too-small sort of way, he couldn't quite explain it) but that he would be betraying his children to wear it for someone else. 

  _No_ , he told himself firmly. _I can make these children happy. A . . . they would not mind.  
_

He wandered down the hall, wringing the hat in his hands. Why was he nervous?

  "Heading out, Gorey?"

  He turned and found Toriel behind him. "You are certain you do not wish to come? An outing might do you good,"

  She shook her head. "I would ruin the pretend-"

  He took her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "No! No, you could never ruin anything, Tori."

  She gave a small smile. "Alright, enjoy yourself."

  "Bu-"

  "And _don't_  keep them up too late, understand?"

  He bowed his head. "Yes, dear."

  She lightly brushed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Do not forget the hat."

  "Yes, I, have it,"

  "It will not do much good unless you are wearing it."

  "Er, yes, quite."

  There was a small procession waiting for him and the Riverperson. A few, the green lizard with glasses from the day before, he recognized almost immediately. The rest were familiar, but he couldn't place exactly where he had seen them before.

  "Howdy!" he called to them.

  Some of the children giggled, and a few chanted: "Hi, Sant--"

  "HI KING ASGORE!" The children all turned to look at the voice who had called and found a small fish monster, looking defiant. "What? He's the king!"

  "No he's n--"

  The fish manifested a small glowing . . . stick? "FIGHT ME PUNK!"

  "Oh, it's alright, there is no need for violence," Asgore said quickly, climbing off the boat and offering hurried thanks to the Riverperson. 

  "That's right, girly. You just simmer down for the rest of today," a familiar voice sounded. 

   Asgore turned back around and found Gerson standing on the edge of the group of children, along with some other parents or guardians. He gave a small nod to the turtle before returning to the kids.

  "Are you all ready to go to the Library?"

  "Yeah!" they chorused, running off through the snow. A few stayed right by his side, including the lizard and a tiny pink ghost that was dragging a pale blue one along with them. 

  "But he IS the king." the fish monster told Gerson with a scowl.

  "Well o' course he is. But it's a bit of fun for Christmas time."

  ". . . do I have to call him Santa now?"

  "You haven't _got_  to do anythin', Undyne." Gerson said with a wink. "But for now, maybe help 'im out."

  Undyne gave a large grin and blasted off after the rest, sending poffs of snow in every direction. "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!"


	4. Storytime~

    The librarian suggested setting up in the far back corner, by the dark green books. The small lizard child agreed, and with that some volunteers scuttled around to rearrange furniture, and in a few moments ~~Asgore~~ Santa was settled with a few book options, and the monster children were scrambling over one another to find a place on the floor. 

    The king pushed down tears and looked out at them all. "My there's quite a lot of you. Are you _all_ from Snowdin?"

    A lot of nods were given in response, a few head shakes from the children that were obviously from a much warmer climate(given they were often fire oriented in some way or another and were bundled up much more voraciously than the others).

    "I'm from Waterfall!!" Undyne declared proudly. 

    Asgore gave a small nod of acknowledgement. 

    "Us too," the tiny pink ghost said, indicating their self and their friend. 

    "Well, I'm ver-"

    A chill swept in as the door opened and a few nervous stragglers poked their heads in. 

    "O-o-oh, I'm, u-uh, we're sorry, we'll ju-just le-le-leav--"

    "You came!" the little green lizard got up from their place and went over to get the clearly anxious yellow one hovering just outside the door. 

    "U-um, well, uh, y-yes,"

    "We, like, pretty much had to _drag_  her here--"

    "Yeah, like, we pretty much _dragged_ her."

    "Come sit with me." the green lizard offered quickly, and the four headed to find a seat. They ended up next to Undyne, who gave a broad grin to the new arrivals. 

    "Hi! I'm Undyne!"

    The poor yellow lizard was closest to her, not prepared at all, and jumped horribly. "O-o-oh, u-um,"

    Asgore noticed there were a few more still by the door. "Do come in! There's plenty of room for all." 

    They obliged and carefully closed the door before going to find a spot in the back.

    "Well, let's see, oh!" the king remembered where he'd left off. "I'm very happy you're here, I hope you'll enjoy the books, they chosen specially by my young friend here," he gave a nod to the green lizard, who began turning a little pink at the mention. "So, if everyone's settled in?"

    The children all gave some sort of affirmative signal, and several settled down a little comfortably, looking up at him in anticipation. 

    He told them stories all afternoon, making voices for all the different characters and trying to remember to use dramatic pauses as often as possible . . .

    . . . Chara had taught him that.

    In no time at all, the small pile on the table had run out, and he asked the children if any of them had a story they would like told. A few had some in mind, and he recalled them as best he could, until there came he hadn't heard of. 

    "Oh . . . I'm sorry, I'm afraid--"

    "Do you not know that one?" Undyne asked.

    "I, ah, am afraid I do not. I'm sorry."

    Undyne thought for a moment, then jumped up. "That's okay! I'll tell it!" The other children giggled and Undyne spun around, striking a menacing, if adorable, pose. "It all started . . . on the surface!!" 

    They all gave a collective gasp and leaned forward. Asgore smiled and settled in for the story. She went to great lengths to give her tale as much glory and realism as was possible in the little room, and a few times had to be shooed from the tabletop or bookshelves. 

    "And THAT," 

    The kids nearby tried to get out of her way as she promptly decided to sit back in her spot with no warning. They mostly succeeded.

    "Is how it happened."

    "W-wow," the yellow lizard said. "You're, uh, a great s-storyteller. I-it was almost like a-an ani--"

    "Can I tell a story?" someone piped up.

    "Oh wait! I know a really good one!"

    They all began chattering, and Asgore wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He hadn't heard simple, literal child's play in too long.

    _And,_  he bowed his head. _I will never hear_ them _, again . . .  
_

There was a tug on his sleeve. "Uh, Mister?" He looked up to see the small fish looking at him. She pulled absently on her jacket. ". . . Gerson told me, what happened, to your kids . . . I'm sorry."

    This small, happy, determined little monster was taking time to be ray of light in his torrent of despair, and he was immensely grateful. He pulled her into a bear hug.

    "Thank you," he said quietly. 

    She grinned tried to reach around him, squeezing him back. "That's okay!"

    The other children noticed and all began gathering around and on top of them into an enormous dog-pile, with a few actual dogs.

    "Don't cry, Santa!"

    "I-it's o-okay,"

    "Like, you're going to make _me_  cry!"

    They were all being so wonderful, Asgore had to take a moment to compose himself. 

    "Everyone, if you wouldn't mind, forming a line?"

    They immediately got excited, and while it ended up being more a sort of clumped huddle than a line, they did as he requested. First up was none other that the little fish lady.

    "Ah, Undyne was it?"

    "Yeah!"

    "Well, what would you like for Christmas, Undyne?"

    Her eyes grew wide. "You mean it?!"

    He nodded and the other children began whispering excitedly to one another. 

    The line didn't move very quickly, but it wasn't terribly slow either. He had to start making a list, and the librarian ushered the children home once they had given Santa their request. Soon the crowd filtered down, and as the last kid scampered off, he noticed two children, the others who had been late, still sitting in the corner, one reading to the other. 

    Asgore remembered they had not been in line, and went up to kneel in front of them. The older one paused his reading and looked up, poking the other one out of his half-asleep state.

    Asgore smiled. "Howdy! I don't believe you two came up,"

    The older skele-monster cocked his head a little. He was missing a tooth.

    "What would you like for Christmas?"

    His little brother was partially hidden in a large red blanket, and it was the small skel who answered. "A FAMILY!"

    Asgore started and blinked down at them. "You, you don't have a family?"

    "uh, bro, i don't think santa can pull off something like that, he means like a present." the other said. He looked up at Asgore. "we're orphans," he explained. He paused and scowled up in concern. "uh . . . mister? are you alright . . ?"

    "NO CRY!" the smaller one told him, rolling forward to pap his knee. "IT OKAY! NO CRY?"

    It was no use. Huge, fat drops were splattering his Santa outfit.

    But he was determined. 

    He'd asked them what they wanted, and he had his answer.

 

 

    Toriel was tidying up the fireplace when she heard a commotion at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought she heard a small voice, and everything replayed itself anew. But there _was_  something at the door, so she rose, dusted off her dress, and went to open. 

    "Yes? How--?" she gasped and involuntarily took a step back. 

    Her husband was standing there with two tiny monsters. One was leaning over his shoulder to look at the second which he held in his arms. Both looked up at her when the door opened, looking curious. 

    "Asgore, what--?"

    "Tori," he gave her huge, sappy puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep themmmm?"


	5. Nah Ketchup Is Definitely A Food

     Toriel almost didn't believe what her eyes were processing, but she knew what her husband was like, and honestly couldn't figure out why she was so surprised. 

    "Asgore--"

    "They don't have anyone, Tori--"

    "Asgore,"

    "They just want a family for Christmas, Tor,"

    "Gorey, please,"

    The king stopped and held his breath. The two small skels didn't seem deterred by the interaction, in fact they were more curious than ever. Well, the older one, Sans, was. Papyrus had fallen asleep since they reached New Home. 

    Toriel gave a small sigh. "It's _late_ , dear. Do they have somewhere to stay?"

    Asgore blinked. "Well, no,"

    "Don't stand out there with them, then." the queen scolded him. "They'll catch cold."

    He smiled and stepped inside, careful of the small monster on his back. Toriel closed the door behind him and looked up at Sans. 

    "Would you like something to eat?"

    His eyesockets grew wide. "oh, you haven't got to, somewhere for my bro to sleep is more than enough."

    She gave a gentle smile. "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

    Sans looked down fondly at the little bean, still asleep. "yeah,"

    "Well, I'll find something anyway, in case you feel like it."

    He gave her a big smile, not a difficult task as his face was essentially stuck that way, but this one was genuine. "thank you."

    Tori's expression wavered a moment, and she left to find their guests some food. Asgore headed the other way, to the rooms. He stopped before the door and knelt down.

    "Sans, I'm sorry, would you get down for a moment? I don't want you to get hurt on the door frame,"

    " _fur_ thing," the skel replied, carefully climbing down. 

    Asgore attributed response to Sans' missing tooth and, after adjusting Papyrus, slowly pushed open the door. 

    It hadn't been terribly long, in monster time, but their room was already so dusty, and it seemed so small. So quiet. So painful. 

    He couldn't go in. 

    "king asgore?" Sans peered up at him around his brother. "are you ok?"

    "I . . . yes, I, I'll be fine."

    ". . . this was your kids' room, wasn't it?"

    The king gave a nod. Sans studied his face for a moment, then reached up and closed the door. Asgore blinked and looked down at him. 

    "miss toriel said she was getting food, right? i can take my bro now, if you want."

    "Oh . . . of course,"

    The bundle was handed off, with a little difficulty, and Sans began tottering down the hall with a bit of his brother's blanket trailing behind him. Asgore let out a small chuckle at the sight, and followed them back to where the house split.

    "uh, this way?" he asked. He gave a start and readjusted quickly as Papyrus had begun to slide. The little skeleton yawned and an arm fell out of the bundle, but he stayed asleep.

    Asgore's brows arched up and together. "Are you certain you wouldn't rather have me carry him?"

    "nah, i do this all the time."

    The king smiled and nodded the direction Sans had indicated. "Yes it is this way."

    Toriel released her fire magic and set the dishes down to cool. She heard tiny footsteps behind her and turned around to find the two brothers in the doorway, Asgore behind them. 

    "hi, uh, your majesty,"

    The queen took a deep breath. "Please, call me Toriel."

    Behind the boys, Asgore was trying to contain his hopeful anticipation. His queen ignored him. 

    Sans hefted up the small in arms. "ok, i'm sans, and this is my brother Papyrus."

    The smaller skeleton stirred a little at his name, and Tori thought she heard a faint something that sounded like 'nyeh . . .'

    "Happy to meet you, dear." she fiddled with her ear. "I hope you do not mind, all we have at the moment is snail pie," 

    The bone above Sans' right eye rose a little.

    "But I can get you something else for the morning, what would you like?"

    "oh, no that'll be ok, my bro will eat anything."

    "And what about you?"

    "me?"

    Tori nodded and Sans blinked, trying to remember if there was any specific kind of scraps he liked,

    No, wait, not scraps, _food_. Actual food . . . he didn't have a clue, but he did recall an instance where they'd found some pasta, and the stuff on it,

    "ketchup?"

    Toriel smiled. "Well _I_  don't know what you like, dear." She gave a small scowl. "I'm sorry, just ketchup? That's, not really a food by itself,"

    He shrugged best he could with little Papyrus in his arms. "s'all i can think of. but you don't have to do anything special, really."

    "Oh, well," she made a point of not looking at Asgore. "I'll see what I can do, would you like to eat, now?"

    "sure, thanks."

    "Alright, go ahead and find a seat at the table."

    "ok."

    Asgore backed out of the way and Sans made his way back to the family room. The king looked at Tori with big eyes.

    "Gorey," she had her back to him, gathering up the plates. "They are welcome here of course, I'm sure we can find someone to care for them--"

    "Tor,"

    She turned around. "They can stay," she repeated, voice strained. "Until we find them a home."

    Asgore didn't say anything, but made room for her to get past.

 

    "bro. bro wake up. Papyrus."

    The cinnabunny in question slowly returned to the house, squinting at his brother's bleary shape. "SANS?"

    "you wanna eat?"

    "SANS I . . . WUS SLEEPING."

    "yeah but do you wanna eat?"

    "I hope you don't mind snails," Toriel said, setting a plate in front of him. "Your brother said, well, he would like ketchup. Is there anything particular you would like to have?"

    Papyrus scowled at the pie in front of him, looked at his brother for confirmation it was real, then turned his gaze up to the warm, wonderful monster standing over him, mouth agape.

    She frowned. "Um, Papyrus? Are you alr--?"

    "ARE YOU AN ANGEL??"

    Sans snickered and Tori gave him a smile, turning a little pink beneath her eyes. "Oh, no, dear, but I would like to help you."

    "yeah, Pa _pie_ rus. she's _goat_ to be _fur_ real. heheh"

    "NNNNNNNNGNN!"

    "Oh! Ha, haha!" Toriel held up her arm. "I think, you're _paw_ sitively correct, my little friend!"

    "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG!!! SANS!! BROKE ANGEL YOU BROKE ANGEL!!"


	6. Safe

    Asgore froze mid-bite. _Was that . . ?_ He rushed to the doorway, and the sight almost shattered his already broken heart.

    Tori was _laughing_.

    "guess it was pretty  _humerus_ ,"

    "SANS NOOOOOOOOooooooo"

    Normally the king would agree with Papyrus, but this was the happiest he'd been in such a long time, he didn't know what to do. 

    "All, aha, alright." Tori wiped at her eye. "Don't upset him too terribly, I hope you enjoy the pie."

    "PIE!"

    Tori was smiling, a real smile, when she turned back to face Asgore. And he was too. They both retreated into the kitchen, both still smiling. 

    "Clever child," Toriel mused, tending to the rest of the pie. 

    "Tor,"

    The queen turned to face him, traces of her smile plain. "Would you like to eat, dea-?"

    Asgore reached out and embraced her, tears welling not from pain, but happiness. "I would love some."

    Tori hugged him back. ". . . I'm glad,"

    The two ate their pie in the kitchen, and when Asgore went out to check on the two small skeletons, he stopped short. 

    "Where . . ?" He approached the table, where one, presumably Sans, and stacked their dishes together. Asgore frowned and looked down towards the hall-

    "Oh . . ." his gaze softened and he gave a quiet sigh. He took a step back and looked into the other room. "Tori,"

    His queen leaned around the doorway to see him, an eyebrow raised. "Mm?"

    He put a claw to his mouth and motioned for her to come out. She set the remaining pie in the fridge and came into the family room, clearly wondering what he was playing at. He took her shoulders and brought her over so she could see. 

    Toriel gasped and brought her paws up to her face. The two children were fast asleep in front of the fireplace, Sans half on his back, one arm around the odd bundle of blanket and limbs that was his brother. Papyrus had one pajama-clad foot over the other skels face, and the majority of his blanket had slipped onto the floor, but both little monsters rested peacefully in the soft light of the fire.

    "Tori," Asgore said quietly. "They're such sweet boys,"

    "I . . ."

    "They have no where to stay,"

    "I just,"

    He circled around to be in front of her. "Tori?"

    Her face was contorted with horribly strong and mixed emotions. "I can't, I can't lose anyone else, I-I can't-"

    Asgore's expression grew serious. "You will not." he promised. "I swear to you. They will be safe, here."

    Tears rolled through her fur. "Gorey, I, I can't, I," her gaze drifted down to the little beans asleep on her floor. It was so clear how much they cared for one another, and how they needed someone to care for them just as much. 

    "Toriel," he took a shuddering breath and lowered his head. "It is alright. I, I will find them a good home somewhere, if they can stay until then, i-"

    "No," she breathed softly, eyes closed. 

    He looked up at her. ". . ?"

    She slowly opened her eyes and met his. "They . . . should stay."

    Asgore scooped her up into the air and spun her around. Tori laughed lightly and kissed him. 

    "They'll like it here, I know they will," the king told her, setting her down and burying his snout under ear. "Thank you, Tori."

    Sans looked at Papyrus, around the foot in his face, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alright, they had somewhere to stay, somewhere to _live_. He closed his eyes and, for the first time in forever, really let himself fall asleep.

    They were safe. Papyrus was safe. 


	7. So Smol . . . So Pure . . .

"shh,"

    " _AM_ SHUSH,"

    "bro, remember? little voice."

    "LI-IL VOICE." 

    Asgore couldn't help it anymore and burst out with a hearty laugh. There was an odd clacking sound as the two babybones jumped. The king laughed again and went to open the door. Both skels looked up at him with wide eyes.

    "we're sorry, sir, if we wok-"

    Asgore knelt down, smiling. "You did not wake me, and even if you had, I would not mind."

    Papyrus was holding Sans' hand, coming almost to the older brother's shoulder. He tilted his head at Asgore, then gave a large grin and reached up.

    "Good morning, little one!" he replied, picking Papyrus up. He gave the little one's skull a gentle boop with his snout before setting him back down. "Would you like some breakfast?"

    "FOOD?" he looked to his brother. "FOOD, SANS?"

    "yep, breakfast is food."

    "FOOD!"

    Asgore chuckled and began to stand, but little Papy wasn't satisfied with something and tugged on the king's pantleg.

    "ANGEL?"

    "Hmm? What's that?"

    "he means miss toriel."

    "WHERE ANGEL?"

    "Oh! She went to get some things, which," he frowned in thought. "I suppose would include breakfast, unless you wouldn't mind snail pie again?"

    ". . ."

    "bro?"

    "ANGEL . . . COME BACK?"

    "she'll be back later." his brother assured. "you want some more pie?"

    The little skel's face lit up. "PA _PIE_ RUS!"

    Asgore shook his head. "Oh my,"

    Papierus gathered his blanket together in a large bundle that mostly inhibited his line of sight and took off towards the kitchen. Sans started and quickly reached around for him as he passed, snagging his collar. 

    "uh, bro,"

    "SANS LET GOOOO-"

    "bro,"

    ". . ." the smaller skeleton sighed. "YES SANS?"

    "if you're running to the food,"

    Papyrus froze. He knew that tone far too well. "SANS,"

    "make sure-"

    He turned his head very, very slowly to look back at him. "S A N S."

    "make sure you're careful. you know, on your way to break _fast_."

    Papy's eyesockets scrunched up. "SANS!!"

    Asgore thought about it for a moment. "Hum,"

    "yeah, i know, bit of a _stretch_ ," Sans shrugged and gave a wink. "heard you should do that before running. although, _tend_ ons to not work so well on me and Pap."

    "SAAAAANS!!!"

    Asgore tried not to groan at the literal and figurative stretch, instead scooping up the little monsters and headed down the hall. Papyrus batted his blanket out of the way so he could glare at his brother, who seemed pleased with himself. 

    " 'sup, bro? not making you _pun_ comfortable, am i?"

    "NNNNNNNGH!" 

    "What is all the noise about?" Toriel asked as she entered. She stopped and blinked at them. 

    Papyrus had tried to make a dive at Sans, but the action almost had him fall, and he'd grabbed onto Asgore's ear to keep balance. Currently he was trying to whack his brother with the blanket, but it wasn't doing much good. He looked up at her and gasped. "ANGEL! ANGEL BACK!"

    Tori's face got a rosy hue and she gave a smile. "Please, dear, call me Toriel."

    Papyrus looked thoughtful. ". . . Tor,"

    "ee-el." Sans supplied, half dozing on Asgore's other arm. His eyes flew open in realization and he leaned casually in his brother's direction. "hey, Papyrus,"

    The small in question paused his thinking and turned to look at him. "NYEH?"

    "so,"

    The small scowled at him. "NYEH!?" Asgore recognized it now too and braced for impact.

    "do you need a tu _toriel_  on how to say her name?"

    "NYOOOOOOOOOHOOHOOOooooo"

    Toriel snorted at the pun, and suddenly it hit her full force and she laughed so much that the bag she'd brought home slipped from her grasp.

    Sans saw it happening. He had less than a second to decide . . . how could he? They'd just found somewhere to stay, he couldn't risk that.

    The bag landed hard on the floor.

    "Oh, ha, oh no," Toriel began to bend down to get it, but . . .

    Papyrus was faster. 

    The little skeleton struggled up and hopped out of Asgore's arms before he could react. Sans snagged the end of the blanket and Papyrus shimmied down it to the ground, tripping his way up to the bag. Asgore stared, horror-stricken, between the blanket and babybones while Sans breathed a sigh of relief. Little Papy shifted the entirety of his very small amount of weight against the bag, trying to push it back upright. Given that the bag was about the same size that he was, all he succeeded in was slipping across the floor, one pajama covered foot after the other, in rapid succession. 

    "NYEH! NNNYYYEHHHHHHH!!"

    "don't hurt yourself, bro, not sure if i'd be able to get a grip with myself after that."

    "SANS!! NOT!!! HELPING!!"

    Toriel covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too much. "Here," she picked up the bag, but Papyrus was still clinging to it and ended up being pulled into the air. 

    "NYEH!"

    "Oh! Hello there," she shifted the bag to one arm so she could support Papyrus with the other. "There we are,"

    Papy looked up at her with starry eyes. "ANGEL . . ."

    Sans snickered and Papyrus' head whipped around to glare at him. He brightened and turned back to Tori. 

    "TOR, IEL . . . TORIEL!" he grinned at his accomplishment, reached up, and gave her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Yes Papy is my favourite)  
> *(Yes that 'stretch' bit happened because it was literally awful I'm sorry how do pun)


	8. SAMFS NUUUUU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the delay! I've been chipping at this entry almost every day but just couldn't get into it for some reason :p  
> (*Also I get monster food doesn't quite work like that but . . uh . . anyways . . . /throws words and runs/ )

    The two little skeletons sat at the table waiting for breakfast. Sans had his skull resting on crossed arms, keeping an eyesocket on Papyrus who was stretching to reach the petals of the gold flower in the middle of the table. The smaller skel was easily contented and amused himself with the plant while the king and queen prepared the food. 

    "We'll have to keep an eye on that one,"

    "Papyrus?" Toriel asked. 

    "Mm," Asgore confirmed. 

    "Sans is certainly good at it."

    "Yes,"

    "Bring this out, would you?"

    "Hm? Oh," the king took the tray she had motioned to and went out to the dining area. Sans looked up almost before he got through the doorway, eyes large at the sight of all the food.

    "woah. you guys have really outdone yourselves,"

    Asgore chuckled. "This is the first bit."

    Papyrus stared at the tray. "MMMMMmmmm"

    "Hungry?"

    "YES!"

    The king sat in the chair closest to the hall, next to Papy, and set down the food. There were some cinnamon bunnies, crab apples, sea tea, and . . .

    "what is that?" Sans asked, squinting at what looked like coloured construction paper. 

    "Mm? Oh, those are Tem Flakes."

    "TEN? MORE THAN TEN . . ."

    " _Tem_ ," Asgore repeated. "Temmies, they're monsters that live in Waterfall."

    " 'the room before the darkening lantern room'," Sans said to himself absently. 

    "Yes, that's right. Did the Riverperson tell you that?"

    "Here we are," Toriel said, setting down some more food. "The Innkeeper in Snowdin told me where to find it for you, Sans,"

    The little skeleton stared at the plate before him, housing a burger and fries from the restaurant in Snowdin, and, in particular, the glimmering red bottle of goodness beside it. 

    Tori laughed at his expression. "Don't eat it all at once," she looked up to her husband. "What would you like, dear? There's pie as well."

    "I think I'll have some of this, actually."

    She nodded and went back to get her own breakfast while the two little monsters set to work on the feast before them. 

    "SAMFS! SAMFS ISH GOOTHT!" Papyrus said around a mouthful. 

    "don't talk with your mouth full, bro," Sans advised, a gleam in his eye. "Wouldn't want Toriel to _chew_  you out."

    "SAMFS!!"

    Asgore shook his head and pried the wrappings off a cinnamon bunny. It was sticky and delicious. 

    The four ate their food in relative peace, Sans getting chided a few times for putting ketchup on his plate, eating the condiment, and then adding more. Papyrus finished his cereal and flopped back in the chair.

    "FULL . . . SANS, _FULL_ ,"

    "that's great bro."

    "NOOOO," Papy muttered, trying poorly to whap his brother. "TOO FULL . . ."

    Toriel smiled at them. "If you don't feel like moving, would you like to hear a story?"

    Papyrus perked up a little. "STORY?"

    "Well, a book at least, though I do hav-"

    "STORY!" His fullness apparently forgotten, Papyrus wriggled down from his chair and crawled out from under the table near Asgore. He paused, stretched up to pull his blanket after him, then went past Sans to Toriel. "STORY?" he asked tentatively. 

    "Of course, Papyrus. Would you like to look or shall I choose one?"

    He looked thoughtful. "HMMM," he smiled up at her. "ANGEL PICK!"

    Tori chuckled and rose. "Alright. Sans? Would you like to listen?"

    "i think i'll keep _pick_ ing at this."

    Tori narrowed her eyes at the mostly full plate. "The food, yes?"

    He gave her a lazy grin. "absolutely."

    Papyrus ran ahead to the bookshelf, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement, and the goat mother decided not to press the other skeleton too much. She selected a few bound words and sat in the armchair before the fire while the littlest bean very meticulously spread out his blanket on the floor in front of her. He carefully made sure there were no wrinkles before settling down on it. 

    Asgore watched for a moment before turning to Sans. "Anything else you would like?"

    "just this is good, thanks."

    The king nodded and went about clearing the table. Once everything except Sans' plate and ketchup bottle had been put away, he returned to his seat. Papyrus had, at some point, abandoned the blanket to instead perch on the top of the chair behind Tori. He had his head in his hands and was looking down at the book, though Asgore didn't think he was old enough to read yet. 

    He started. _We'll have to teach him,_

"Papyrus hasn't got all the letters yet," Sans said as if reading his mind, munching on a ketchup-covered fry. "can spell his name, though. i've been teaching him when we get the time but i'm sure he'll catch on real quick now."

    Asgore smiled. "You're a very good brother."

    Sans gave a little shrug and added more of the red condiment to his plate. Asgore wasn't sure how there was any left in the bottle. 


	9. welp,

    They had barely started the second book before Papyrus began to yawn. Sans' brother senses compelled him turn around and he smirked.

    “hey bro,”

    Papy blinked slowly and looked over to him. “NYEH?”

    “are you sure you're a skeleton?”

    Papyrus sat up, almost falling off the chair, but just almost. “. . . NYEH? YES,”

    “you're not a bicycle?”

    Poor Papyrus had no idea what his brother was talking about. “SANS? WHAT-?”

    “cause you're lookin' _two tired_ over there,”

    Papy stared at his brother. He squinted. Then he stood and took a few quick steps back before taking a running leap for the pun master.

    “SAAAAAANS!!”

    “woahwoahwoah!” Sans got up and reached over the back of his own chair, which Papyrus would be just short of clearing, and snagged the babybones before he hit it. However the action left too much weight on the back and it tipped, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

    Or it would have, if Asgore hadn't jumped forward and steadied the dangerously leaning furniture. However, though the chair was stopped, the two little skels still managed to fall to the ground.

    Toriel was at their sides at once. “Are you two alright?” she worried.

    Papyrus smiled up at her. “YES.”

    She breathed a sigh of relief, but it caught in her throat as she noticed the state of the other. “Sans?”

    Papy noted her tone and turned to him, suddenly remembering how fragile his older brother was. “SANS! SANS OKAY??”

    Sans half raised an arm to give a thumbs up in response. “welp, i'm good, but uh,” he looked up at Papyrus. “i _chair_ -ish your concern, bro.”

    “NNNNNNNGG SANS NO!” Papyrus gave him a half-hearted thwap before resting his head on him. “OKAY?” he questioned again.

    Sans gave his brother a confirming pat. “yeah, bro.”

    Asgore felt himself physically relax. Tori was right, they would have to keep an eye on these boys.

    “Goodness,” he shook his head, kneeling down beside them. “Careful, little ones. Don't play so roughly indoors.”

    Papy perked up. “OUTSIDE?” he questioned as the alternative option.

    “wanna nap first, bro?”

    “NO, SANS, NO NAP.”

    “aw . . .”

    “You can do whichever you please, Papyrus,” Toriel told him gently. “It is still morning, there's plenty of time for both. Would you like to go outside first?”

    Papyrus looked thoughtful, glancing down at his brother, who was already half-asleep on the floor. “OUTSIDE.” he confirmed.

    Sans gave a wide yawn before looking up at Papy with one eye. “you sure, Papyrus? cause if you fall asleep i'm leaving you there.”

    Toriel gave a light gasp. “Sans! You wouldn't leave your brother behind?” she asked in a playful tone.

    “mm,”

    “SAAANS,” he gave his brother a shove and succeeded in rolling him onto his side. “UP!”

    “yeah, alright, just gimme a couple of hours,”

    “SANS!”

    Asgore gave a small chuckled and scooped them both up. “Tired?” he inquired the older skel.

    “what gave you that impression?”

    “Hm? Well,”

    “was it the lack of my usual rosy complexion?”

    The king shook his head and set them down near the door to get their jackets as Toriel joined them in the hall, looking very emotional about something, though she quickly gave a smile when she noticed Sans' gaze. Papyrus gave a small gasp and sauntered off back to the family room. Asgore and Tori exchanged a glance.

    “his blanket,” Sans supplied.

    They all winced at the dull 'thud' that came from the other room.

    “GOTCHA!”

    There was some light scampering as Papy came running back, blanket bundled up in front of his face. Asgore held out a hand to stop him from continuing past down the hallway and pulled some of the fabric away from his eyesockets.

    “There we are,”

    Papy grinned up at him and turned back to the door. “GOT IT.”

    “looks more like it got you.”

    Toriel chuckled and squeezed past them to open the door. “Go ahead, don't go too far yet.”

    Papyrus giggled and ran for the outside world . . .

    He stopped short inches from the doorframe.

    Sans scowled in concern. “Papyrus? Paps you o-?”

    “CAN,” the babybones hugged his blanket tight and slowly turned around to look at them all. “CAN I COME BACK?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cue Asgore bursting into tears/  
> /cue Toriel full mom-mode/  
> /cue me bursting into tears/
> 
> *I am so sorry for the wait btw! I haven't had much time and with midterms I'll probably have even less for a bit, but I'll keep updating when I can <3
> 
> UPDATE: Have some more feels! [</3](http://blackmage87.deviantart.com/art/RBB-Frightened-Bean-1-642384874) [</3](http://blackmage87.deviantart.com/art/RBB-Frightened-Bean-2-642385623)


	10. New Home

    Papyrus' young mind was racing. He remembered all the cold nights, all the hours his brother had spent scavenging food for them, all the odd hovels and little caves they'd found to sleep in. He remembered how Sans had heard someone talking in Snowdin, about a story, and how they'd almost been late because Papy had been trying to catch a little white dog. He remembered this nice large monster who brought them both back to his home, where it had been warm, and nice, and food, and he'd been so happy. But now . . . if he went out the door, would he be able to return? He really like it here, and he knew Sans did too. 

    ". . . please?" he whispered.

    He blinked in surprise as he was suddenly surrounded and half suffocated in a literal monster hug. 

    "Of course you can-!"

    "You will always be welcome here-"

    "it's okay, Paps,"

    The three released him after a moment, but stayed pretty much on top of him with Toriel patting his head, Asgore resting a hand on his back, and Sans clinking his teeth against the smaller skel's face. 

    "REALLY?"

    Tori crouched down even lower so that she could look at him directly. "Papyrus, if you want to," she gave a small glance up in her husband's direction. "You can stay with us forever."

    Papy's eyesockets went wide. "I, FOREVER??"

    She smiled and gave a nod. "You can always return. I promise."

    The little skeleton was so happy his bones began clacking against each other in his excitement. "ANGEL,"

    Toriel scooped him up and hugged him tightly.  "Everything will be all right, my child." she pulled away and looked him over. "All right?"

  
    He smiled at her and nodded. "...OUTSIDE?"  
  
    She chuckled. "Yes, go ahead,"  
  
    "YAYYYY!"  
  
    Papyrus shot out the door, to the dismay of Sans who had to jog to keep up with him. Asgore crossed to his wife and offered her a hand up.   
  
    "That poor child,"  
  
    "He'll be alright,"  
  
    She gazed up at him, eyes flickering with tears. "Has he truly never had a home . . ?"  
  
    Asgore sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "They have one now."  
  
    The king and queen sat together before the door, watching the two babybones chase one another around. Toriel took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
    "Yes, yes they do."  
  
    Papyrus almost tripped over his blanket for the umpteenth time and decided he'd have to put it down. He pattered back over the house and looked at them over the top of the fabric.   
  
    "CAN HOLD?"  
  
    "Of course dear," Tori said, taking the blanket from him.  
  
    He smiled at her and turned around to run back after his brother, who had taken the opportunity to hide on the littler skel. "WHA . . ? SANS!!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /still cries at how insanely adorable the beautiful cinnabunny is/  
> *Sorry this one's kind of short, once again time slipped away from me, but I'll keep updating as often as I can! <3  
>  ~~*See what I did with title? No? I, ok, ye I'll see myself out,~~


	11. Visitors

    “What do you mean?” the tiny fish girl asked, clambering up onto a bolder. It had softly throbbing blue shadows from the surrounding echo flowers, and the faintly twinkling gems far off in the ceiling above. “And not having parents isn't so bad,” she continued. She'd reached the top and now struck a pose. “Just look at me!”

    “Mm, well, what if you didn't have _anyone_ lookin' out for ya?” Gerson countered, squinting his one working eye at her. “No one to teach you new things? New tactics? No one makin' sure you have dinner every night?”

    Undyne looked a little less certain. “But, they had each other, right?”

    “Sure, but the littler one wouldn't have been able to help much.” Gerson stopped walking and looked back at her. “You comin'?”

    The little fish paused her thinking and gave a nod, leaping to the ground. “So, the king and queen have kids again?”

    “Mm.”

    “. . .”

    “What is it, girly?”

    “Could we go see them?”

    “Hm?” he looked down at her, but couldn't see her face as she was a little ahead of him. “If you want . . . what for?”

    Undyne gave a shrug. “I guess, I just want to make sure they're alright.”

    Gerson couldn't help smiling at his little charge. She was quite the protector. “Well, go right up here then.”

    “Right?”

    “We'll find the Riverperson, skip a little of Hotland.”

    She turned back to him. “Now?”

    “Why not?” he leaned down a little closer. “When were you plannin' on it, girl?”

    Undyne gave him a small squint before pounding a fist against her chest. “YEA! LET'S GO!”

 

    “Oh!” a tall cat-like monster stopped short before the two tumbling skels. Papyrus stared up at him, grinning.

    “HI!”

    Sans gave the newcomer one look before ushering Papyrus forward. “c'mon bro, let's get out of the way.”

    “Hello, uh, thank you . . ?” the feline seemed a little confused at the difference in greetings but continued his way forward to the house, long white coat flowing behind him.

    “Howdy,” Asgore called as he approached.

    “Your majesties,” he offered, bowing just outside the door. “I wonder if I could borrow a moment of your time? It won't take long,”

    The king and queen exchanged a look.

    “You go ahead,” Toriel offered.

    “Are you sure?” Asgore questioned. “I can-”

    “No, it's fine. I'll keep an eye on these two.”

    They all glanced back in time to see Papyrus run full force into the wall where his brother had been a moment earlier. They winced in unison, but the babybones didn't seem effected by it, and bounced back up to continue his chase.

    “Hard head there,” the scientist commented.

    “Mm, all right, follow me.” The king instructed, retreating into the house.

    Tori offered the cat monster a nod as he followed inside, before returning her attention to the little ones scampering around the yard. She watched them closely, feeling like a memory was _just_ there, that they reminded her of someone, someone else with a white coat? She couldn't remember, but it was there, she was certain of it, who--?

    “Hey punks!”

    Her thoughts were stopped short by a small yet energetic voice.

    “Undyne,”

    “Hm? Oh right hello Miss Toriel!”

    “Uh, hello, my child, Gerson,”

    The turtle monster tipped his hat. “'Majesty. Undyne wanted to check up on the little scamps here, I hope we aren't intrudin'.”

    “Oh, of course not Gerson. And, that's very sweet of her,”

    Undyne opened her mouth at being described as 'sweet', but Gerson quickly started up a conversation before she could say anything.

    “PUNK?”

    Undyne turned to look at the littler skeleton, who seemed confused. “Huh?”

    “WHAT PUNK?”

    She blinked at him before throwing her head back in a laugh. “You!”

    He squinted, skeptic. “NOT PUNK, PAPYRUS,”

    Undyne tilted her head. “Huh? Papyrus? Is that your name?”

    Papy nodded. “PAPYRUS!”

    “Well, nice to meetcha Papyrus.” She looked past him to his brother, who'd merely stopped the fairly unwanted exercise when the smaller skel had been distracted. “What about you?”

    “mm? oh. name's sans. sans the skeleton.”

    The fish girl gave a pointy grin. “I'm Undyne! I'm from Waterfall!”

    Papyrus' eye sockets lit up and he frantically patted at her arm. “FLOWES? FLOWES? SANS?” he turned back to his brother for confirmation. “FLOWES SANS? STARS?”

    The older skel gave a nod. “yep that's the place.”

    “Ah,” Undyne sat down and crossed her legs. Papyrus quickly copied her. “You been there before, buddy? You like it?”

    “YES!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahhh life needs to chill so I can keep up with these darlings! I'm really sorry for the gaps between chapters, I'm gonna shoot to get one up every few days at least over break to try and make up for it!


	12. T?

    “I'm glad that—oh! Howdy Gerson,” Asgore stopped just outside.

    “Quite a few visitors today, dear.” Tori said.

    “Mm indeed.”

    “Well, uh, that's all I had for you sir, if—”

    “Ah of course, well! Thank you, I'm glad things are working out,”

    “Yes we are as well. I'll uh, be off then,”

    “Yes yes, safe travels my friend.” the king's gaze followed the scientist as he left, and found his sight drawn to the two children sitting together in the middle of the yard, and the third watching just a few paces away. His heart felt a tremendous pang as he was reminded of his son. Asriel hadn't been very good at making friends, and oftentimes, before Chara came to them, he had stood off to the side, watching other children play, hoping someone would invite him to join them, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong . . .

 

_“No, no of course not—"_

_"But why don't they like me?” the little goat cried, mopping at his eyes with a soft fuzzy paw. The prince usually was alright without other children, he could keep himself occupied in the castle, or on adventures throughout the Underground, but today he really just wanted a friend. “Am,” he choked on a sob. “Am I just weird?”_

_Asgore's large brows pinched closed together and he wrapped up his son in a hug. “Of course not, Asriel. I'm sure there's no real reason at all, just,” he pulled back enough to look at the little goat. His ears were so small, and he was still far from getting his horns. He was such a sweet, thoughtful little child . . . but Asgore couldn't make friends for him. “They may be intimidated.”_

_Asriel blinked back tears and looked up at his father. “Intimidated?”_

_“You're the prince after all,” Asgore said, speaking softly. He brushed back the little tuft of fur on the top of Asriel's head. “And a truly wonderful monster to be around.” he winked. “They probably just don't want to try living up to your standards.”_

_Asriel gave a tiny, shy smile in response and the king stood up, still holding him._

_“Now, shall I make us a cup of tea?”_

 

    “Y-your majesty?”

    Asgore blinked and found himself back in the present. His son was no longer in his arms, and he was the one with tears in his eyes.

    “Gorey?” Toriel lay a hand on his arm, looking up at him with concern. “. . . dear?”

    The king slightly shook his head and took a shaky breath. “I apologize, I'm fine,” he glanced back to the children and found Sans looking at him. The skeleton quickly replaced his gaze to his brother, and Asgore turned back to his wife and Gerson. “What were we talking about?”

    “HEY GERSON!” Undyne came running towards them, Papyrus on her heels . . . then, quite literally. The two hit the ground, Undyne quickly jumping back to her feet once Papy was off them. “Hey!” she looked like she was about to yell at him, but he looked so simultaneously sorry and horrified that she just sighed. “Careful, punk. Gerson!” she crossed the remaining distance and looked up at her guardian. “Can we take them to Waterfall with us?”

    Gerson raised an eyebrow. “I dunno missy, 'sides, not my call.”

    “Oh, um,” Tori frowned slightly. “I'm not sure today would be the best time, my child,”

    “Oh.”

    Papyrus looked up at them from his spot on the ground, hopeful. “TOMORROW?”

    Toriel gave a small chuckle. “I do not know, dear, but some time soon, alright?”

    “YAY! FLOWES! STARS! _STARS_ SANS!”

    “yeah, bro.”

    “Can I get anyone a cup of tea?”

    Undyne squinted at him. “Tea?”

    “Mm, might be good for you, girly. Calm you down a little,”

    “Hey!” she wapped at his leg, but he was clearly playing with her.

    “Bwahaha!”

    Asgore chuckled. “I'll get some ready then,” he said, retreating back to the house.

    “Need any help there?”

    “Oh, well, I don't think so, but you're welcome to come, Gerson.”

    “Alright, Undyne you listen to Toriel.”

    Undyne gave a little pout but nodded. “Okay.” she turned back to Papyrus. “Hmm, you're pretty clumsy,” Papyrus grinned up at her. “I can try and train you if you want.”

    “TRAIN?”

    Sans raised an eyeridge and got a little closer.

    “Uhhuh. So you're faster. Stronger. Like me!!”

    Papy's eyesockets practically sparkled. “LIKE . . . YOU?”

    “Yeah!”

    “TRAIN!”

    Undyne grinned. “That's the spirit!” she looked past him to his brother. “Hey, uh, Sans? You wanna train too?”

    The older skele looked around between Undyne, his brother, and Toriel, then gave a shrug. “ok.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I . . couldn't figure out what to call this one xD Gonna say the 'T' stands for Tea and Training heh


	13. X~Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I can't believe everyone that's read this babybones fic, I've never had this many people look at anything I've done before ^-^  
> *I wanted to do something especially adorable for Christmas, unfortunately I was sort of falling asleep writing this and intended to add more but, I think I'll keep it as is.  
> *Thank you again everyone! I'm so glad to kind of be able to participate in the fandom, I hope you all continue to enjoy, and have a wonderful holiday season <3

 

    There was a stillness in the air, a certain heavy, comforting quiet that was enhanced by the soft hum and crackle of the fire. Sans and Papyrus had both fallen asleep before the fireplace amid the excitement, much like the first day they had arrived. Toriel had woken early, along with her husband, and was now sitting in her armchair, reading, waiting.

    There was a knock at the door.

    Papyrus sat up quickly, eyesockets half closed. “WH-HUH..?” he looked up at Tori, who's eyes were crinkled in quiet laughter, and suddenly realized who the knock must be. He gave a tiny gasp and vaulted off Sans, to mild protests, running down the hall toward the door. He tried stopping but had too much speed and slid past his mark, scrambling to get back where he'd tried for. Papy gave a little jump and pulled the handle down, looking up in awe. “S-”

    “Ho ho howdy little one!” ~~Asgore~~ Santa laughed heartily, fully dressed in his red and white outfit, an old sturdy sack over one shoulder.

    Papyrus' eyesockets were practically sparkling. “S-SANTA! SANS!! SANTA HERE!!” he ran forward and grabbed Santa's large leg, hugging him tight.

    “wow. sure has a _presents_.” Sans offered, coming into view. He gave a stretch popped a few bones. “ _snow_ real suprise, though.”

    Papy slowly, slowly turned his head to glare at his brother, a dramatic shadow falling over him as a result of his position. “SANS,” he warned.

    Toriel came up behind the older skele-monster then, chuckling. “Boys? Let, uh, Santa come inside.”

    Papyrus brightened right up and released the large cheer-giver, hopping backwards.

    “COME ON, SANTA!”

    Santa chuckled and entered, the doorframe having just enough room for his horns, and followed them back towards the living area. “I hope you've been good,” he said, taking a seat in the chair and setting his bag down between himself and the fireplace.

    “YES!!” Papy exclaimed, jumping up and down. “YES GOOD! RIGHT?”

    “Of course you have, my child.”

    “sure thing, bro.” Sans' grin got a little wider. “I wouldn't _fibula_.”

    Papyrus twitched, but deigned to ignore the pun. “SANS . . . GOOD TOO.”

    Sans pulled Papy towards him, gently knuckling the little one's skull. “aw. don't lie to him, Paps. hate to see you on the naughty list.”

    Papyrus pulled away, squinting back at him. “BUT, SANS GOOD.”

    Sans raised an eyeridge. “really, bro? even with all my _pun_ ishments?”

    The smaller skel sighed. “. . . YES.” he smiled. “GOOD BROTHER.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretty sure this chapter is canon, I'm not sure if it's just something in the future or if I'll hop the fic forward a bit to catch up to it yet, we'll find out together :D
> 
> ~update~  
> *Why not both? I decided to keep the story going from where the previous chapter left off, but I think this is still canon, it just hasn't happened yet


	14. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm so sorry again for the huge wait x(  
> *I'll make chapters long and full of feels to try to start and make up for it!

  Asgore paused just short of the doorway, blinking in confused concern at the conglomerate of small children and magic that was in the center of the courtyard.

   ". . . Tori?"

   The queen turned to face him, clearly amused. "Ah, they're training, dear."

   "Training?"

   "Mmhm. I think you'll have some new royal guards when they get older."

   Asgore smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Well, for now, children!" He called. They all paused in place. Sans had been knocked down by Undyne a few minutes prior and hadn't bothered getting back up, the little fish warrior was standing over him with one foot hooked around Papyrus' ankle, and the bean was wobbling dangerously trying to stay on his remaining leg. There were a few blue glowing sticks in the air around them, but they all disappeared at Asgore's prompt. Papyrus' balance followed, and he landed on top of his brother.

   The king winced a little at the fall. "The tea is ready, if you'd like to come in."

   Undyne gave a small pout but acquiesced and headed in. Sans didn't seem like he would've moved if his little brother hadn't tried propelling him across the yard, but he did get up and returned to the house, Papy holding onto his hand. Tori returned Papyrus' blanket to him and closed the door behind them all once they'd gotten inside. Asgore led the way to the table, where the three little ones climbed up into chairs. Undyne looked around, gaze lingering on the bookshelf and flowers in the center of the table. She grinned across the way at Papyrus.

   "You got spunk, punk. Keep training and ya might even get as strong as me some day."

   Papyrus stared at her with starry eyes. "REALLY?"

   "Mm sure. You got a long ways to go on your magic, though."

   Sans had been watching her closely since she came into the yard. He'd been wary of her 'training', and now she was suggesting magic. He was about to speak when Asgore came back from the kitchen with an assortment of mugs.

   "Here we are," he set his load down. "I gave it some time to cool but it may still be hot, be careful."

   Undyne's fins inched back a little in response to the steam coming from her cup, but chanced a taste anyways. She squinted. "Tastes like dirt."

   "Don't be rude, lil lady," Gerson cautioned her from near the kitchen.

   "Well it does," she muttered.

   ". . . tastes like a plant," Sans adjusted her claim. "really, uh, _budding_ with flavour."

   Asgore took a second to get past the bad joke. "Yes, it is a flower, Sans . . ." He took a breath, and froze, eyes wide.

    _How could I . . ._

   "uh, asgore?"

    _How,_

   "King . . ?"

    _'King Dad'. Handmade. So much effort. Such careful time. So little time with them. But they were family. And just now, he had tried to push the thought of them away. Chara, and even Asriel. To forget them both, if only for a moment. How could he?_

 

   "Gorey."

   He blinked and found his wife suddenly very close, staring at him. They all were.

   "I, I apologize,"

   "Gorey . . ."

   He forced a smile and edged away. "I'll, just be a moment,"

   They watched him leave, the little ones eventually going back to their tea and Gerson and Toriel exchanging a worried glance. Tori looked back at the table, the flowers, and made brief eye contact with the concerned-looking fish beyond them. She offered the remaining chair at the table to Gerson and sat in her armchair by the fire.

   "How'd you know it was a flower?" Undyne asked Sans after a moment.

   He took a long sip before pulling his mug back, holding it close in front of his face. "had our fair share of plants for dinner. flowers always have a specific something most others don't."

   Undyne scrunched up her face. "Plants for dinner, not even vegetables just, plants?"

   "yup."

   Papyrus yawned and rubbed at an eye socket.

   "tired, bro?"

   The bean gave an affirmative 'nyeh'.

   "ran you _down to the bone_ , huh?"

   The bean gave a clearly-annoyed-but-too-tired-to-put-much-effort-into-it 'nyeh'.

   "If you boys need to rest we can get goin'." Gerson offered, giving a nod to Undyne.

   "Oh, alright. Thank you for coming by, Gerson. They seem to have had a lovely time,"

   "Make sure y'all say hello if you're down by Waterfall."

   "We will."

   Undyne jumped down from her chair. "Well, see ya, punks." She pointed to Papy. "Keep training, I'll test you next time I see you. Come by soon!"

   Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and watched them leave, yawning again.

   "Oh goodness, you really are tired, my child." Tori picked him up as Sans hopped down to the floor, approaching the fireplace. Toriel frowned. "You can't sleep on the floor again?"

   "it's alright. it's a nice floor." Said Sans. "really _grounded_." He added.

   Tori chuckled and set down Papyrus, a little reluctantly. "Well, alright, for now, but we'll fix you a proper place to sleep soon."

   "it's really no problem." Sans tried, wrapping his little brother's blanket around his shoulders and settling down.

   Toriel couldn't help smiling at them. "Well, we'll fix one up anyway," she calmed the magic-made fire a little ways and began down the hall. "Rest well, little ones."

   ". . . miss toriel?"

   She turned back to him. "Yes, Sans?"

   He looked down at Papyrus, already fast asleep, and then up to Toriel. "thanks . . . for everything."

   Not expecting food or even knowing what they liked, considering the floor to be a good place to sleep, no family, no home,

    _What had happened to these children?_


	15. Just Imagining, Just A Dream

   "GERS-ON?" Undyne's voice had a strain of annoyance, like she'd said his name several times before he noticed. He hadn't ignored her on purpose, of course, he was just lost in thought over what was happening at the palace.

   "Hm? What is it, lil lady."

   "Who were those monsters that went to talk to Asgore?"

   Just like her to be curious, especially with anything to do with the royals. She was determined to become the head of the Royal Guard some day, and use her strength to protect and free all the Underground. What a goal . . but, wait, what did she say? Gerson looked down at her without turning his head, maybe he'd misheard. ". . Hm?"

   "With the lab coats?"

   Gerson stopped. Undyne noticed and turned back to face him but kept moving forward, though a little slower. "Why'd you—?"

   "Undyne," Gerson said quietly. She recognized something was wrong and reversed direction back to his side. " 'Monsters' ? More 'n one?"

   "Well there were two of them."

   Gerson felt a chill despite himself. "What," he paused and steadied his voice. "What did they look like?"

   Undyne raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Didn't you—?"

   "Please, humor me, Undyne." He said a little slowly, watching her.

   The little warrior was starting to get concerned, but did as her mentor asked and thought back to the yard. "Uh, well I just saw them leave but, one was a feline, orangish I think, the other . . ." she scowled. ". . I can't, remember, he was, sort of, shadowy . . . actually I don't think he had a lab coat at all. He looked, he looked . . . sad."

   Gerson stared at her.

   "Uh . . . Gerson?"

   He swallowed before speaking. "And, they both left?"

   "Well yeah," Undyne had never seen the turtle monster like this before. Once, when he told her a bit of the war and the, the humans, he'd been distant, a little on edge, but it wasn't quite like this. She didn't know what to do.

   If Undyne had been a bit older, she might have left it at that. She might have stayed quiet and walked on, letting Gerson keep whatever was going through his mind to himself.

   But she was still just a little monster.

   "Gerson? What's wrong? Who were they?"

   ". . . Scientists, from the Royal Labs,"

   "And?"

   "And, I only saw one of 'em, Undyne."

   "Well you weren't looking enough." She shot back at him.

   "And the king only spoke to one of 'em."

   Undyne began to be a little less sure of herself. "Wh, what does that mean? Was he, could he have been hiding?"

   "From king Asgore?"

   ". . ."

   Gerson didn't like this. He was first and foremost a protector, and so was highly suspicious. He had never liked how there was no Royal Scientist, and no one knew exactly why, or long the position had been empty for. The Core, the machine that transformed magic into usable energy, had had some spazmatic developments not terribly long ago, and the rest of the scientists at the lab had been trying to work it out. When Gerson had followed the king inside, he'd told him that's what the scientist, one, who'd come had spoke with him about. The Core was essentially stable, there were perhaps a few minor tweaks to do, but it should work well from now on.

   But all that did for the turtle was raise more suspicions. Why had the Core acted up? Why was there no Royal Scientist? Why had Undyne seen a second monster and the rest of them hadn't?

   "Gerson?"

   He hated the very idea of lying to her. He had always taken care to be honest in his answers and stories, and he knew she trusted him because of it. But this, this just, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was something dangerous. And he wanted nothing more than to keep her as far from any real danger as possible.

   "I don't know, Undyne. S'pose you could've imagined it."

   She looked shocked at the idea. "What?"

   Gerson started walking again. "You've got a good imagination, kid. That's part of the reason you've gotten so good at controlling your magic already—"

   "But Gerson I couldn't have imagined a whole monster!" She countered. "I, I couldn't have, why would I," she trailed off, moving forward beside him fairly automatically.

   "Think there's only one answer to that."

   She looked up at him, a little relieved that he had the solution.

   He turned to face her and winked. "You must be goin' crazy already."

   Undyne blinked. "WhhaaaAAAAT?!"

   He somehow managed to get her to drop the subject, at least for a while, for which he was immensely relieved. But he didn't know what to do if it came up again, or if he should talk to the queen about it,

   Gerson scowled to himself. _The queen? Why did I first think to tell her about this?_

 

 

   Sans felt cold. A creeping, full cold that chilled beyond his bones. He felt for his brother with one arm, but where he should have been asleep on top of him,

   The older skelebro sat up, eyesockets flung open. Papyrus wasn't there. The fire was dead.

   ". . . bro? Papyrus?"

   Shadows were slipping vaguely across the walls and floor. No, just one. One shadow, he knew it. One figure. But, how could it be in so many places?

   It didn't matter.

   "Papyrus?!"

   But he could feel it. All the memories of his baby brother, not just the early ones that had already been mismatched and corrupted, but everything he knew of him were starting to fade away.

   He squeezed his eyes closed and reached around him again in vain, struggling to remember everything he could. "please, please Paps, i can't lose you" _too,_ "please" _Papy,_ "please, please,"

   Sans suddenly realized that he was awake. The room was warm, there were gentle shadows from the fire flickering around him, and most importantly his tiny bean of a brother was sound asleep on top of him, holding his blanket close. He was all right. He was here. Sans wrapped his arms around the little form and kept them there. It had left behind a certain feeling, but he couldn't remember his dream. He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Surprise it's not Saturday~ haha. Sorry if this is confusing, not sure why this is where my brain decided to go off to :P
> 
> *Thinking that little monsters can sometimes see whatever is left of Gaster where their minds are less developed and more open, especially where the Core is still kind of acting up at this point. Sans and Papy can't see him though
> 
> *I always liked the idea that it was Tori who had appointed the Royal Scientist
> 
> *(To try and clarify that bit at the end: Sans' early memories with Papyrus are strangely altered/missing bits where Gaster was completely erased from them. He knows something happened, something's missing, and that it's connected to the Lab, but that's it. The italics in between are his thoughts instead of words, where he can't quite remember it. I'm thinking Dadster tries to get in contact with him, and when Sans is unconscious he gets these weird dreams/memories that sort of explain things, but also really don't, and he never remembers them. He doesn't get a lot of rest as a result, and so is tired/lazy all the time...poor bab)


	16. Only Dust...

   The room was dark, completely coated in a soft layer of . . . dust.

   Sans shook the image from his head and got to work. He'd risen early and moved Papyrus to Tori's armchair, tucking the blanket in around him to feel like contact. A brief search in the kitchen resulted in some cleaning supplies, but after some debating, he decided to just bring the waste basket instead.

   The sight of this room had clearly shaken Asgore a few days prior, and he had a feeling the dust was a large part of it. The least he could do for them was try and clean up the place a bit. Sans was still a little monster, but he had more control over his magic than others his age, thanks to, well, he wasn't sure what. Something that wasn't around anymore. The blankets and rug were relatively easy to clean off traditionally, as for the rest . . .

   The small skeleton carefully moved a child's drawing of a flower from the wall into a drawer, and adjusted a few other things so they would be safe. He went back down the hall to check on Papy, then returned to the room and carefully shut the door.

   The already dark room was made darker.

   He closed his eyes, darker still, and focused on the store of energy, magic, _life_ that resided in his soul. His left eyesocket felt warm, and he called forth an assortment of softly glowing blue bones. Sans picked up the waste basket and held it before him, and the bones began to spin. They rotated around the room, picking up speed and making a whirlwind that swept anything light up into its midst, in this case, the dust. He tilted the little tornado a but, angling it to the bin, and slowed the speed, leaving it all to cascade into basket as planned. He wiped some sweat off his brow and left the bones to vanish, moving to open the door.

   It moved before he got there, and Sans jumped as the beam of yellow light grew larger, but not by much.

   "SANS?"

   He relaxed a little at his brother's voice as the said skel's silhouette came into view. "yeah, bro."

   Papyrus opened the door a little wider, illuminating the room, and came inside, dragging his blanket behind him. "WHAT DOING, SANS?"

   The older brother gave the waste bin a gentle kick. "thought i'd clean up the place a bit, least i can do."

   "HELP?"

   "you don't have to, Pap, i'm almost done."

   "WANT HELP, SANS."

   "yeah, alright . . . you want to get the rug back out? straighten it up?"

   Papyrus smiled big and nodded, scampering inside.

   ". . hm? what'd ya stop for Paps—?"

   "WHAT'S THIS?"

   "hm?"

   Sans came up beside his brother and saw in the light from the hall that his small tornado had knocked over one of the present boxes that had been in the floor. It had sent the cover off and its contents were now on the floor.

   "whoops."

   Papyrus set his blanket down and reached into the paper wrappings, pulling out something shiny.

   "uh, should probably put that back bro,"

   "WHAT SAY?" Papy asked, fairly quietly. He should've been too young to really understand, but he always had been adept at reading situations.

   Sans bent down a little and squinted in the still low light. ". . . 'Best Friends Forever',"

   ". . ."

   ". . . Paps?"

   Papyrus got down on the floor and carefully put the locket and wrappings back into the box, having a little difficulty with the cover. He got back up without saying a word and headed to the rug. Sans followed his lead, replacing the drawing and some things on the shelves. He helped Pap finish up with the rug and move the present boxes back into place, and they returned to the hall and closed the door. The two of them carried the waste bucket back down the hall, or more accurately, Sans carrying it with Papyrus holding on to the side.

   ". . . SANS,"

   "yeah, bro."

   ". . . WHO, WAS THERE?"

   "asgore and toriel had a couple, uh, kids, before,"

   "HAD?"

   "they both died, i guess."

   "OH."

   They passed the dining/living area and set the bin back in its spot in the kitchen.

   ". . . SO,"

   Sans looked up at his little brother, who was clutching his pajamas, above his soul. There was a faint, orange glow around his fingers.

   "DOES THAT MEAN, ARE THEY BROKEN, LIKE US?"

   Sans was taken aback at Papyrus' words. "i, like us?" he managed.

   Papy nodded. "WE'RE, WE MISS SOMEONE TOO."

   His mind flew back to a past he couldn't remember, a home that was more of a family than a place, but anything more specific than that,

   Sans stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his little bean. ". . . yeah, bro. like us."


	17. Smoothie*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *up for debate

   It didn't make a lot of sense to go back to bed now, so the two brothers made their way up into Toriel's armchair with a few books, and Sans read quietly to Papy before the fireplace. Orange light was always so much more homey, more inviting and able to put one at ease than colder, bluer light. So, despite it not being the plan, Papyrus soon began to doze off and, once Sans noticed, it wasn't long before he followed suit.

   The younger skel was vaguely aware of footsteps coming towards him, then passing by, and some murmuring voices a little ways off. He yawned wide and knuckled his eyesockets open, squinting around, wondering where he'd wake this time. It wasn't cold like Snowdin, and there wasn't the faint so of ethereal feeling that Waterfall had, plus he was certain he would remember being there. Actually, now that he was more awake he could hear something of fire, so Hotland . . ? He grinned as he saw the wooden table and chairs, the bookshelves by the fireplace, and his brother fast asleep beside him with a book splayed across his face. That's right, they were home.

   "Ah, good morning, Papyrus."

   He stood up to try and see his goat mother over the back of the chair.

   "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

   He nodded, and turned to wake his brother. "SANS. SAAAANSS,"

   The bundle of bones grumbled something and batted at Pap lazily. "wha, bro?"

   Papyrus scowled and rocked the older skel back and forth. "SAAANS UP SANS UP."

   "ugh," he held the book in place on his skull and sat up, letting it fall to his lap. "c'mon, Pap, i'm bone tired."

   Papy squinted and crossed his arms. "SANS,"

   Toriel chuckled. "Don't fight, boys. Would you like breakfast?"

   Papyrus' eyes lit up and he nodded. "FOOD!"

   "All right, find a seat at the table,"

   The little bean scrambled down from the armchair and to a wooden one, eager to eat. Sans meandered over beside him and hoisted himself into the next chair as Asgore emerged from the kitchen. He looked almost started at first, but quickly masked whatever it was with a smile.

   "Howdy, little ones."

   "mornin'."

   "HI!"

   "Hungry?"

   "YES!"

   "Oh, Sans," Tori began.

   He rotated his head a bit to see her. "hm?"

   "I'm afraid I only purchased the one burger before, would you be alright having something else?"

   "oh, sure. really, don't go to too much trouble . . . not even tourist season for them yet." They all stayed still a moment, trying to find the joke. ". . . yeah, not my best. it's still early. but hey, Paps,"

   "NYEH?"

   Sans rested his skull in one hand and looked at his brother. "maybe just stand up next time."

   ". . . NYEH?"

   Asgore and Papyrus were still confused, but Toriel began laughing uncontrollably and retreated into the kitchen.

   Sans' grin grew wider and he winked. "you know. 'cause, it went over your head."

   Papy ground his teeth together and would have sprung into a tackle had Asgore not intervened.

   "Now, now, let's not wrestle at the table,"

 

    _"Ow, Chara, no!" Asriel tried in vain to pull his ear away from the laughing child. The king came up and moved them apart._

    _"Now, children, don't fight at the table."_

    _"Or at all?" Toriel added, coming in to set a freshly baked snail pie in front of them._

    _"Yes, mother," Azzy offered, eager to dig in. Chara was less enthusiastic._

 

   Asgore shook the memory and some tears away, taking a seat as his wife came out with breakfast.

   ". . . miss toriel,"

   "Yes, Sans?"

   "there's no more of the burgs but, is there any ketchup left?"

   "Ketchup?" she set the rest of her load down and stood a moment in thought. "I think so, I am not sure it would taste good on anything here, however,"

   "i think it's good on anything but uh, i don't want you to have to go back and look for it,"

   "No, it's no trouble. I'll be right back."

   "thanks,"

   Papyrus had already began the task of getting himself cereal, but stopped when he noticed the back of the box. His eyes twinkled and he patted in his brother's direction.

   "SANS! LOOK SANS!"

   "mm?" he leaned over a little. "looks like a puzzle, bro."

   Papy was practically drooling, over the food or his excitement for the game it wasn't clear, but Asgore helped him pour the rest of his bowl and he sat happily crunching, eye sockets analyzing the back of the box.

   "Here you are," Tori said, setting the ketchup beside its requester.

   "thanks," Sans offered again.

   "Of course," she joined them at the table and they all ate their meal. Papyrus solved the puzzle, with a little help, and was determined to find more like it. Sans, to the dismay and concern of Toriel, substituted the offer of tea or cider with the ketchup, drinking it straight from the bottle.

   "it's a vegetable, right?" he tried.

   "Oh, um, actually, tomatoes are fruits." Asgore responded.

   Sans finished off the bottle and set it down. "so, it's a smoothie then?"

   Papyrus didn't sense any kind of pun there, and it seemed like his brother was being clever(which he was always very proud of), and so he agreed. Asgore knew better than to put in an official word to the issue and excused himself to the kitchen. In the end it was decided Sans could drink the condiment on special occassions, elsewise it should be consumed as intended.

   The older skel shrugged. "eh, ok, your house your rules."

   "Oh . . . well that's very grown-up of you."

   "doesn't mean i'll be ad _o_ lt the rest of my life, does it? heheh."

   Papyrus tackled him.


	18. Garbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Still technically Saturday! Whew close though heheh.

  "What is it, dear?" Toriel asked. Shortly after breakfast Sans and Papyrus had gone to the courtyard to ~~train~~ play, and while she was cleaning up the table she noticed her husband seemed lost in thought.

   "Oh, nothing, Tori,"

   She set down the bowl she'd just picked up and crossed her arms, waiting.

   "Really, dear," he tried. She didn't move. Asgore gave a light sigh. "I was merely thinking about CORE's progress. We've been updated but, it's been a while since either of us have visited."

   "Hm," Toriel resumed her cleaning and then sat beside him. "Well, Papyrus especially had wanted to visit Waterfall, perhaps we could make an outing today?"

   Asgore muted his surprise with a smile. "I think they'd like that," he leaned forward and gave her a kiss, nuzzling his snout under her ear. "It will be good, for all of us."

   "slow down, Paps,"

   "NO! WON'T CATCH!" Papyrus came scrambling in and quickly scrambled behind Toriel's chair and under the table. He looked up at her with big eyes. "SHHHhh,"

   The king and queen chuckled, looking up to see Sans stroll in. His eyes found his brother immediately, but he moved them about the room slowly, and he made his way over toward the bookshelf.

   "hm,"

   A giggly 'nyeh' sounded by the table.

   "hey uh, either of you know where Papyrus went off to? kinda _bonely_ without 'im."

   Tori and Asgore exchanged a glance. The table was angrily silent.

   "Oh, dear, have you lost your brother?"

   "no, no, he's just hiding."

   "I see,"

   The table giggled again, but offered not hint at Papyrus' whereabouts.

   "hm," Sans said again, flopping down by the fireplace. "welp, if you haven't seen him, guess i'm out of ideas."

   "If it's a game, wouldn't asking us be cheating?" Toriel asked.

   "no rules against it."

   "Oh, I see."

   "wouldn't matter much anyways," Sans replied. "he'd win even if i cheated. he's the greatest."

   The table gave a half-quiet 'nyeh!' of approval.

   Asgore and Tori smiled at one another.

   "Well," Toriel said. "Once the Great Papyrus is ready, we could go visit Undyne and Gerson in Waterfall, if he would like."

   There was a loud thud as Papyrus jumped up in excitement, hitting his skull on the underside of the table.

   "GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!! STARS!!"

 

 

   "Like, what's _that_ Catty?"

   "What, this? Oh like, I totally don't even know, Bratty."

   The two besties giggled at one another and called for their little yellow friend.

   "Alphys? Like, do you know what this like, _thing_ , is?"

   "O-oh, uh, let me s-s-see," Alphys sploshed over to join them and took the item in her claws. She nudged her glasses up and turned the human garbage over. "Uhm, uh well, i-it appears to be uh, I-I-I mean I think, uh, it might be—"

   "Come on Alphy!"

   "Yeah like, spit it out girl."

   Alphys reddened and lowered her head. "I-I'm not, s-sure, but—"

   "Oo wow, you like, found something _Alphys_ doesn't know about, Catty."

   "Oo wow," Catty echoed, squinting at the thing. "I'm like totally _super_ curious now—"

   "Eeeeek!"

   Alphys and Catty jumped at Bratty's outburst.

   "Wh-what's wrong?"

   "EeeeeCattycomelookatthisyou'llloveitttt!"

   "Gawd Bratty don't—eeeee I love it!"

   Alphys shook her head at her overly excitable friends and got back to work, adding the semi-mystery garbage to her container of spare parts and everything mechanical or technological that she had found. They came to salvage every few days, Bratty and Catty claiming anything stylish or fun while Alphys always looked for things she could use to tinker with. That and anime.

   She was always careful to watch out for anime. But her container was full now, so she loitered around near where the other two were fawning over a feather scarf until they were ready to leave.

   The three friends trudged through the low water that surrounded the dump and reached the main pass in Waterfall.

   "Oh! Bratty, you like definitely said this morning you wanted a cinnamon thing from Snowdin."

   "You're totally right!" They paused and looked at Alphys' container of stuff. "She won't want to drag that all the way there,"

   "Yeah, we'll like, catch you later, Alph."

   "Yeah bye!"

   "Oh, b-bye,"

   The two chatterboxes went off to the Snowed Inn, and Alphys continued on her way. She was pondering a few of the parts she'd just found when a rock came across her path a jolted the container. Some of the items on top fell to the ground, but when she tried putting them back, they were in a different arrangement, and she didn't have room for the item Catty had found. She slipped it into her pocket, and resumed her way.

   Or would've, if a certain warrior-to-be hadn't come out nowhere, nearly completely toppling the freshly harvested garbage.

   "Woah, whoops, haha that was close," Undyne rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I've got to watch where I'm going more."

   Alphys swallowed. She was bad enough speaking with friends that she knew, but strangers? Or, in this case, the fish monster she'd seen traversing Waterfall and other areas that was full of confidence and practically radiated determination. Oh and she'd also told the story in the library before, and then there was—

   "Hello?"

   Alphys jumped from her thoughts and nervously fiddled with her claws. "U-u-u-uh, s-sorry, I-I've got to g-go—"

   "HI!" Another voice shouted.

   "O-oh!"

   Poor Alphys was outnumbered.

   "I'M PAPYRUS!"

   "O-oh," Alphys repeated, involuntarily taking a step back from the bellowing little skeleton. She adjusted her glasses, then forced her hands into her pockets to keep them still. "I'm, uh, m-my name is, A-Alphys."

   "Hm," Undyne leaned over to look at the container of stuff. "Got lotsa garbage here."

   "U-u-um, y-yeah,"

   "WOWEE!!"

   Alphys started again and took another step back, unfortunately right into the other member of the posse.

   "careful,"

   Alphys jumped back from Sans, bringing her hands, and the item from Catty, out of her pockets as she did so. The human trash bounced a little and came to rest by Papyrus' foot. He crouched down to look at it.

   "HM? SANS WHAT IS?"

   "i dunno."

   Undyne came over and scooped it up, confident in her abilities. "Oh that's easy it's, uh," she turned it over and blinked. "Well, it's a color, box . . . thing,"

   "I-I th-th-think it's uh, i-it's a puzzle," Alphys managed. Undyne handed it back to her. "U-uh, Catty f-f-found it." She added.

   Papyrus gave an excited little hop. "PUZZLE!"

Alphys smiled a little. "D-do you l-like puzzles?"

   Pap nodded vigorously. "WAS ON BOX! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES PUZZLES!"

   Alphys looked at the cube in her hands, then back to the enthusiastic little skeleton before her. She took a step forward and held it out to him. "Y-you can have it, i-i-if you want,"

   He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stared and stared at Alphys for so long that her usual level of uncomfortableness shot up through the roof. She started shivering, almost dropping the cube.

   "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I—"

   "I," Papyrus took a little step forward. "CAN 'HAVE' IT?"

   Alphys blinked. "O-oh, u-um, I, y-y-yes, if you w-want,"

   "she means you can keep it, bro." Sans confirmed for him.

   Papyrus looked confused. "BUT, WHY?"

   Alphys was also confused. "W-why?"

   He nodded.

   Alphys scowled. "B-because you s-s-said you like puzzles,"

   Pap's brow ridges scrunched together in thought. "IS . . . PRESENT?"

   "Uh, I, I suppose—w-woah! Hey a-are you okay?"

   Papyrus was crying. Undyne and Alphys didn't know what to do, and when the former looked to Sans for help she saw he was close to joining him.

   "What the heck's going on?"

   Papyrus sniffed and rubbed his sleeve across his face, then smiled at Alphys. "NO ONE'S, GOT ME A REAL PRESENT BEFORE," he closed the distance between them and hugged Alphys as tight as he could. "THANK YOU."


	19. Progress

   "We're certainly glad to see you, your majesty, but you really needn't have made the trip—"

   "It's fine," Toriel assured, following the bird-like monster farther into the CORE. "I wished to see what progress has been made for myself."

   "Of course,"

   The feline scientist that had visited New Home rounded a corner ahead at a brisk pace, speaking to someone who was scribbling on a clipboard. "-as before, and make sure to—oh!" He stopped short and bowed. "Queen Toriel! May I ask what brings you?"

   "Greetings again," she replied, giving a nod. "I was hoping to see how the CORE has recovered."

   "Ah yes, of course of course," he gave a nod to the bird monster that had been leading her. "You're in good claws. I hope everything is to your satisfaction, ma'am, I must be off."

   They parted ways and the Queen traversed deeper along with her guide . . . and an unseen inquisitive shadow that was following close behind.

 

   Alphys stood stone-still in surprise, then slowly reached down and wrapped her arms around Papyrus.

   "I-it's, okay," she said softly. "I h-hope that you l-like it."

   He smiled at her and looked down at the puzzle cube. "I DO."

   "Oh dear, where did you say, Gerson?"

   "Down that way, sire. Nothin' to worry about."

   "I–oh! Thank goodness," Asgore came around a corner and knelt down as Papyrus ran up to him. "Please don't wander off, children—"

   "LOOK!" The little skel held up the cube for inspection.

   "That's, um,"

   "PRESENT!"

   "Well, it's, very nice, Papyrus,"

   Papy grinned and took the cube back, plopping to the ground and beginning to fiddle with it.

   Undyne scowled. "Well hey, don't get comfy, Papyrus."

   He looked up at her, giving an inquisitive 'nyeh?'.

   She smiled broad and pounded her fists together. "We're gonna TRAIN."

   Pap jumped up and nodded, ready.

   Alphys gave a nervous little chitter and quickly moved back to her cart, ready to get out of the way.

   "Hey where you going? You can train with us if you want." Undyne threw her arms out and flexed the tiny fish monster muscles. "We're gonna be STRONG."

   "NYEH!" Papy agreed.

   "O-o-oh, uh I-I have t-t-to get a-all this h-h-h-h-home."

   "Alright, catch you later, let's go Papyrus!"

   Alphys watched them go, adjusting the glasses that had slid down her snout. ". . . L-later," she said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this is so short >_< I gotta start writing these before the day they're due to upload, heheh  
> *(yes, the shadow in CORE is le goopman)  
> *(yes, the rubiks cube is heavily inspired by [zarla](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com))


	20. Soulful Seeking

   Undyne knew Waterfall's layout like the back of her fin, and led them confidently to . . .

   "Did you mean to go this direction, Undyne?" Asgore questioned. They'd come upon the lantern paths.

   "Well yeah!" The fish countered. She pounded a fist against her chest. "It's a great place to train!"

   Gerson chuckled and found a sound rock to rest on. He patted a space beside him for Asgore, and the two watched the little ones.

   "Could get a bit hectic," the turtle explained.

   "i dunno, seems like it could get a little _dark_ if we go this way."

   Undyne squinted at him, but continued. "Papyrus!"

   The little skel stood up taller and attempted mimicking her pose. "NYEH!"

   She pointed and looked down her index at him. "Before we go any farther in physical training, you need to work on your magic!"

   "NYEH!!"

   Gerson saw Sans' brief expression of something like fear, but the skeleton quickly masked whatever it was with his normal lazy grin. He thought about questioning the little one about it, but decided to not. He turned his attention back to Undyne, who was busy explaining.

   "—I won't at first though, don't worry." She assured. "We'll start with just, I'll be on the path somewhere, and you've got to use your soul wavelength to pick up mine to see where I am. Got it?"

   Papyrus nodded, enthralled.

   "isn't that just hide-n-seek?" Sans questioned, heading out into the path ahead of them.

   "Wh, no!" Undyne retorted quickly. "It's a beginner's training regiment for improving magic!" She rushed after, but despite his short and stocky demeanor, he'd already disappeared around the bend. "Ngah," she turned back to Papy. "Well, give me a minute to get to the other side, then come find me. _Not_ ," she emphasized. "Just hide and seek. Okay?"

   "KAY!"

   Undyne gave a nod and backed down the path, looking a little menacing with the way the shadows played over her just before she disappeared.

   Papyrus shifted his weight from foot to pajama-clad foot, humming a little to himself. He tapped his fingers against the puzzle cube. "NOT HIDE'N'SEEK . . . NOT HIDE'N'SEEK,"

   Asgore and Gerson exchanged a glance, amused by the little ones' antics.

   "NOT HIDE'N'SEEK . . . . . ONE, TWO," Papyrus stuck his head around the corner, eager to find his new friend. ". . . THREE," he stepped onto the gently glowing rocks that wound their way into the dark maze. He remembered going through here a few times before, but he had always been close by Sans while his older brother led the way . . . now he was alone. A little chill ran through his spine as he caught the not-too-distant noise of the echo flower room. He loved the flowers normally, but, _that_ room,

   He shivered but focused on his task: he was supposed to use his soul to find Undyne. Unsure how to do so, but determined, he pattered deeper into Waterfall.

 

   Sans walked on complete darkness, traversing the hidden way. He heard the shrill little voices as he approached, and found the village just the same as it always was. He bid hello to Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, and Bob on his way to the other side of the open space. There was a Tem in the wall there which led to a sort of catacomb system, most of which was above the rest of Waterfall. He could've followed them normally to keep an eye on Papyrus, but where they were focusing on soul wavelengths, if he had to teleport out of sight or use any other magic it would probably get picked up by Undyne, at least. The Temmie let him pass, and he made his way up among the stars in the cavern's roof. There were several places he could look down, but it was tall enough that save a few blind spots he could see most of the path from one place. He picked out his brother immediately, and lay on his stomach to see down more easily, holding his grinning face in his hands.

 

   Undyne didn't expect Papyrus to be any good at this. She'd been honing her skills for a while now, and while he was certainly enthusiastic, he wouldn't be able to find her, at first anyway. She wasn't even sure it'd be anything more than regular hide and seek the first few times, as from what she'd seen the other day she didn't think he had any experience in using magic at all—

   "NYEH!"

   "Aaa-oof!" Undyne heaved up and quickly rolled underneath her attacker, jumping to her feet and spinning around to face ". . . Papyrus?"

   The little skeleton had stayed on the ground after tackling Undyne, but was beaming up at her.

   "FOUND YOU!"

   Undyne squinted. This kid had to be incredibly lucky. "Yeah, uh, how? So fast?"

   Papy sat up and pointed to her. "SOUL. LIKE YOU SAID."

 

   It was all Sans could do from above to keep from laughing at the face of astonishment Undyne gave at Papyrus' explanation. The truth was, Sans knew his little brother was more than capable. Papyrus possessed more finesse and raw magical abilities than himself, as he'd been told by . . . someone, at some point, and seen in a few choice situations. But where they'd been living on the run, he hadn't had time to teach Paps magic, and properly, so he'd tried to avoid the subject altogether. Papyrus didn't know how much potential he had, and Sans wanted it to stay that way. But, learning to control it would be alright.

   He stood up and brushed himself off, teleporting down near the other two.

 

   "What do you mean you 'just did'?"

   Papy shrugged. "FOUND."

   "But—"

   "nice job, bro."

   Papyrus smiled at him.

   "we should probably get back though, we're supposed to meet toriel in hotland remember?"

   "OH! ANGEL YES!" Pap took Sans' hand and stood up. The three of them headed back to Asgore and Gerson.

   "Eww," Undyne stuck out her tongue. "Hotland,"

   "what's the matter? would've thought you'd _lav_ a it there."

   Papyrus groaned and put his skull in one hand. "SANSSSS."

   "Too hot." Undyne responded.

   "mmhm, it's in the name."

   "SAAANS."

   "aw c'mon bro, i think she's _warm_ ing up to me."

   "SANS!"

   "heheh."

   They had almost reached the end when Sans sensed rather than saw a figure before them. He stopped fast, reached out to put Papyrus quickly behind him.

   Undyne frowned. "What's the—?" she gasped as Sans' left eye suddenly shone, magic radiating off him. He manifested a handful of glowing bones, sending them ahead to light up the path and black cloaked figure that was standing just a few feet ahead of them. It all of a sudden felt very cold, and Undyne unconsciously took a small step behind Sans as well.

   Sans rotated the bones around the figure slowly, casting eerie shadows that stretched down the walls and the ground. It didn't seem to have a face.

   The cloak leaned down slowly, the gaping hole where its head should have been directly facing them. "Tra . . . la . . . la,"

   Papyrus stiffened behind his brother. The normally cheery, even comical phrase of the Riverperson sounded exactly the opposite here.

   "Beware the man that speaks in hands,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Might add to it a little later, but wanted to get at least this up right now
> 
> *And, yes, Papy is my favourite. He's the ultimate cinnabunny, and in my opinion where he can change his HP and Defense, as well as being capable of doing hits with zero damage, he's the most powerful character in Undertale(just too much of a sweetheart to harm anyone)


	21. Bonehead

****"Beware the man that speaks in hands,"

   At those words, Undyne's mind unwillingly thought back to the figure she'd seen in the courtyard, the one Gerson had seemed almost afraid of, and in that moment almost thought she could see it now hovering behind the Riverperson. Watching them.

   "back off, pal." Sans advised, tightening the ring of bones.

   They made no move at first, just standing there. Waiting. Silent. Sans shifted the bones to a two rowed wall in front of them, the attacks shifting back and forth around one another. The Riverperson stayed still a moment longer, looking down at them.

   "Tra la la . . ." they said quietly, slipping backwards into the dark. 

   Sans allowed his magic to dissipate and his eye light dimmed down to its normal white. He gave a sigh and put a protective arm around Papyrus.

   "let's maybe give waterfall a break for a while, Paps."

   "MMHM." Papyrus agreed with a nod, holding tight to his brother's jacket sleeve with both hands.

   ". . . Um?"

   The two turned to Undyne, having almost forgotten she was there. She looked at them expectantly but gained no explanation.

   "What was that about?!"

   Sans shrugged. "dunno. there's some odd ones arou—"

   "No no," Undyne scowled and stared him down. "Not that."

   ". . ?"

   Undyne rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Your _magic_ , bonehead!"

   Papryus squinted at her. Sans gave his usual grin and shrugged a second time.

   "dunno what ya mean. c'mon, bro."

 

   "There's still no indications to what may have caused it?" Toriel asked, more than a hint of concern in her tone. 

   "If you're worried about it happening again—"

  "Of course I am," Tori replied, ducking slightly to enter the next doorway. They'd woven deeper through the infrastructure, temperature gradually increasing despite technology in place to balance it out. They'd now come into a place with the appearance of a control room with rows upon rows of buttons, keypads, dials, switches, and small computer monitors. Atop these was a long, single-paned window that let a deep orange glow through from the middle of the CORE. Lava jumped and frothed on the other side of the glass, lapping the edges of the ring-shaped room around it and the massive pipes and mechanisms that stretched down into its center. "It wasn't the end of the world when we lost power, and I'm sure it would be even less of an issue if it occurred a second time, but I do not wish any unnecessary hardships on the monsters."

   The bird-like scientist bowed its head. "Yes, yes of course. Well, as we're still not sure what caused it," they brought spectacles from one of many starched white pockets and approached one of the screens, tapping away at keys to bring up shat appeared to be several files. "We're incapable of saying with certainty that it will never happen again. But as you can see here," they enlarged some of the data for her to observe. "We've installed many more safety precautions, and plenty of alerts if readings begin to reach anything like the levels we were gathering before. I," they paused and rubbed their glasses clean, replacing them back on their beak. "I'm afraid, that's really all we can do, for now, my queen."

   Toriel let her gaze drift out glass, her already red eyes having their color emphasized beyond measure by this fire. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of oddly shaped eyes were gazing back. "Yes, no I understand," she smiled at the scientist. "You're doing all you can, and both Asgore and I appreciate it immensely."

   The bird's feathers shifted a little at the praise and he offered a bow in return. "Was there anything else you wished to see?"

   "Nothing I can think of."

   "Then shall I escort you back out?"

   "Yes, I should be getting back. Lead the way."

 

   "Wha–? You can't just leave after that!" Undyne demanded, on their heels as they continued out of the area. "How long have you had that kind of power? What did you do to get it? Why don't you practice with—?"

   "look," Sans stopped and turned back to face her, his smile making her a little uneasy. "i don't know how long i've had it for, and i don't know why . . . there's a lot we don't remember." 

   Papyrus gazed up at him, his expression simultaneously confused and understanding.

   "it's just not something i want to flaunt around," he continued, eyeing the little fish monster. "if you and Paps want to, uh, train, and master your abilities better, go ahead. but i don't really want to work myself down _to the bone_ , ya know?"

   Undyne said nothing, and the skeletons turned back toward the end of the mushroom maze.

   ". . . they don't know, do they?"

   Sans turned his head back to look at her sideways, but didn't respond.

   "Do you not want them to?"

   "there's a lot they don't know." _like us,_ he thought to himself. "they don't need to know it. but it won't do them any harm."

   Undyne nodded slowly, and padded after them.

   "Hm, back already, kids?" Gerson crooned. He raised one eye ridge suspiciously. "Don't think even one monster ran out of there in terror."

   "Gersonnnn," Undyne groaned. 

   "Done training already?" Asgore mused.

   "it's been a while." Sans countered.

   "Mm, well, yes, but usually—" the king froze. _Usually . . . Chara would keep them out, much later than when we'd said to be home,_

   "Well if you kids are done here, we could fit in a bit of our own training before we hunt down some dinner, Undyne."

   The king shook his head clear of his thoughts. "Oh, would you like to join us for dinner, Gerson?"

   "Thank you kindly King Asgore, but we've got some errands to take care of anyhow."

   Undyne rolled her eyes but relented.

   "All right, we'd better go to meet Tori, then."

   "NYEH!" Papyrus agreed, holding his arms up to be carried. Asgore chuckled and reached down for him.

   "We'll see you, sire."

   "Yes, you're always welcome for tea or to chat,"

   Gerson dipped his head in thanks and motioned to Undyne, and the two of them headed home.

   "BYE!" Papyrus shouted from Asgore's arms.

   Undyne turned and walked backwards so she could see him. "Later, punk!"

   The king shook his head, smiling. He looked down at Sans. "Would you a ride as well?" he questioned.

   Sans shrugged. "i'm good."

   "All right . . . we could take the Riverperson's boat,"

   Sans held his breath.

   "But I would like a bit more of a walk, would you?"

   Sans exhaled and nodded, and followed the king towards Hotland. He glanced over his shoulder every few steps, but there was never anything behind them except the quiet whisper of echo flowers and soft blue light from the stone-stars above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry again for being late!  
> *Also sorry if chapter's a bit different not super sure why. I've got a couple ideas for where the story should go(finally! I've literally just been winging it and using people's comments as points to get to haha. Which btw if you said something I do have plans to incorperate it!) I'll probably try and get your input on them before they happen, but it'll be a bit before we get there :)


	22. Toast

   As the lab came into sight, the large mechanical double doors whirred to each other and pulled apart, revealing the queen.

   "ANGEL!"

   "hold on a sec, Pap." Sans advised. She was speaking with a monster in a lab coat, different than the one who had come to New Home. The monster gave a nod and bowed, and Toriel looked up to see them standing by the entrance to Waterfall. She smiled and headed towards them, and Papyrus ran to meet her.

   "NYEH!" the bean exclaimed, grabbing onto her dress with small fists. "GOT YOU!"

   Something flashes across the queen's face, but she masked it quickly and reached down to pick him up.

   "And now I have _you_ , Papyrus."

   He smiled at her, happy to be back with his angel. Tori crossed the rest of the distance between them.

   "Did you have fun today?" she questioned the two brothers.

   Sans was about to respond when Papyrus excitedly began chattering all about it, how he met a new friend, and found Undyne in ~~a game of hide and seek~~ training. Sans blinked in surprise at himself. If Papy hadn't spoken up, he was pretty sure he himself would've told them flat out about the Riverperson's threatening actions and odd warning. He would've even told them about using his magic to keep them at bay. He closed his eyes, confused.

    _can't tell them, even if they are taking care of Paps . . . but, they're not going to leave, right? and we can stay . . . no,_ he couldn't remember what the initiation of it was, but he'd always had a very strong sense that he wasn't supposed to display his magic to anyone unless it was completely necessary . . . especially someone like the king or queen.

   "SAAAANS." Papyrus grumbled at him.

   Sans opened one eye to look at him. "sorry bro, hotland really _burns_ me out, heheh."

   Papy almost launched out of Toriel's arms but she kept a firm grip on him.

   "Now, now, be good to your brother," she said, though it was unclear to which. "Shall we head home, Gorey?"

   "If you're ready."

   They began heading toward the CORE, the orange dry ground vaguely crunching under paw.

   "Would you like me to carry you, Sans?" Asgore offered, noticing the skeleton was a bit behind them. Sans gave a shrug.

   " 'do like not walking," he responded.

   Asgore manuevered him up to his shoulders and they resumed their pace.

   "Sans," Toriel began, having to look up a little to meet his eyes.

   "hm?"

   "I must say, you're very good at making puns in the _heat_ of the moment."

   Papyrus moaned and flopped over sideways, muttering to himself.

   Sans dipped his chin into one hand.

   "well, what can i say, i work well under _pressure_."

   Asgore shook his head and kept trudging forward.

   "Indeed you are!" Tori laughed. "I think against you, I'm hot bread."

   Asgore and Papyrus blinked at one another.

   ". . . NYEH?"

   Sans was overwhelmed with giggles, almost falling off Asgore's back as a result, and Toriel's face was turning pink as she tries to hold back her own. The king and Papyrus looked to her expectantly, not getting the joke.

   "Because, I'm toast!"

   Sans laughed all the harder and Tori joined him. In an unspoken agreement Asgore approached for Papyrus to climb onto and moved Sans to the queen's arms instead.

   "that, heheh! incredible,"

   "Did you like it?" Tori looked like she had tears in her eyes.

   "yeah, you're really _on fire_."

   "NNNNNNNNN!!" Papyrus prompted Asgore to go faster.

 

   Alphys wasn't a popular monster. She wasn't pretty, and she wasn't as large as everyone else her age . . . but she was smart, and she was quiet. And when she had parted ways with the curious group Undyne had with her, it hadn't been for long. She knew the hidden ways in Waterfall and Hotland amd Snowdin, because too much interaction with other monsters made her incredibly uncomfortable. So she saw, without being seen, Papyrus finding Undyne with ease. She saw Sans use a kind of magic she had never seen before and appear out of nowhere, and she saw that strange, dark figure behind the Riverperson, staring right at her.

   She didn't know what was going on with these two skeleton monsters that now lived with the king and queen of all monsters . . . but she was determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies it there are (more) typos (than usual?), other electronics have failed me so I'm using my phone now, and keyboard....is so.....SMOL  
> *And I cannot take credit for the toast pun! A friend said something similar to me and it fit great here haha


	23. Punsssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SO MANY PUNS HALP

   Asgore and Papyrus reached New Home first, the bean muttering to himself with his arms crossed tight over his tiny ribcage. They could hear Tori and Sans still laughing not far behind them, the jokes had evolved as they'd passed into different areas. Toriel had put Sans down at some point, and the two could barely walk straight they were so hysterical. As soon as they got inside Sans stepped to the side of the doorway and slid down the wall, trying to breathe.

   "but, but do you think, do they like corn on the _cog_?"

   " _Wheel_ they might!"

   "Ughhhhh," Paps and Asgore groaned simultaneously and headed down the hall away from the chatter.

   "Would you like something to eat Papyr-?"

   "YES." He replied quickly, eager to get as far away from the other two as possible.

   The king couldn't help chuckling, and brought the little skel into the kitchen with him. He moved a few odds and ends to the side of the counter and set Papyrus down.

   "What would you like?"

   "FOOD!"

   He smiled. "Yes of course. Cinnabunny? Tem Flakes? We may have some pie left," he mused, checking around. Papyrus held a hand to his face in thought.

   "HM . . ." thinking of the cereal box made him remember the puzzle on the back, and in turn his color cube. "OH! UH, UHH,"

   Asgore turned to him at the slightly distressed noise. "What's wrong, Papyrus?"

 

~~SANS SLID AROYND THE CORNER, DARK SKID MARKS AND SMOKE CURLING OUT BEHIND HIM. HIS EYE WAS BLAZING AND HIS JACKET WHIPPED AROUND AT HIS SIDE AS RESUKT OF THE FWRICIOUS SPEED. "BRO BEACON ALERT PAPS R U OKAII"  *completely canonnnn..im so sorry~~

 

    Papy looked up at the kind, concerned look on Asgore's face . . . he didn't want to cause them trouble, not after all they'd done for him and Sans.

   "UHH, CINBUN."

   The king nodded and got them each one. He used a claw to carefully start opening the package before giving to Papyrus to finish, and leaned back against the counter beside him.

   "THANK YOU." Pap offered, cranming the delicious treat in his mouth.

   They heard Sans and Tori approaching and, semi-reluctantly, went into the dining area to meet them.

   "I don't know little friend, that was a pretty _crummy_ joke,"

   "Papyrus! Papyrus, bro," Sans ran up to the concernes skel and took his shoulders, looking serious. "you've got to get toriel some butter."

   ". . NYEH . . ?" Papyrus' concerm disappeared immediately as he saw Sans beginning to tear from struggling to keep a straight face. "NYEH . . ." he repeated more angrily.

   "cause, cause she's _on a roll_!"

   Asgore watched in dismay from just outside the kitchen as the smaller monster launched himself at Sans, who took no heed of his brother's protests and continued to go back and forth with Tori on their now bread related puns.

   "bro, bro c'mon," he tried. "i thought that would at _yeast_ get a chuckle from you-!"

   Papyrus wrestled him to the ground and they started rolling around on the floor.

   "Oh, oh _dough_ n't get hurt, you two."

   "ANGEL NO!"

 

    _Asriel had jumped Chara and pulled them down onto the floor. The king and queen were both surprised, he'd never really played with any other children before. He was coming out of his shell . . . this human truly was a blessing. Perhaps, even . . ._

_It wasn't but a moment before Chara fought their way on top and pinned him down._

_"Come on, Azzy, you can do better than that. I know you have it in you."_

 

   Asgore squeezed his eyes closed, and suddenly it was two bone brothers fighting before him instead of his own son and the human child.

   "Alright, alright you two," he knelt down and pried Papy off Sans, keeping hold of him so he wouldn't jump back on top of the older brother, and pulled the latter to his feet. "Papyrus, let's let them find something to eat, okay?"

   The bean mumbled his response but didn't openly protest. Asgore set him down near the fireplace while Toriel and Sans went to the kitchen, still giggling.

   Asgore gave a small sigh and sat in the armchair for a moment, Papyrus snagging his blanket off just before. It had been there since that morning, forgotten in his excitement to get to Waterfall. Another burst of laughter sounded from the kitchen, earning a little growl from Papyrus. Asgore shook his head, but couldn't help smiling.

   "They're really going, aren't they?"

   "MMHM." Was the disgruntled response.

   "Gorey dear did you move the snail pie?" Toriel called.

   The king didn't respond right way, thinking.

   "she wants to know if she's got to _shell_ out some more dough." Sans clarified helpfully.

   Asgore gave Papy a pitiful look as he appeared ready to explode. He suggested maybe finding a book to look through while he went to the kitchen for a moment.

   "Sans I already used 'dough'."

   "mm, yeah, but it fit, and that wasn't the real pun there anyways."

   "Hm, yes alright."

   "Here it is, dear."

   "Oh! Right under my nose."

   "not sure how you didn't smell it there."

   "Yes indeed, it _snout_ at all like I was distracted." She countered.

   Asgore tried to duck out but she stopped him. "Would you like some, Gorey?"

   "I . . . yes, sure Tor."

   The puns continued as they got their food and headed out to the table, though they were a little more stretched and farther between as both involved were beginnig to run out of material and having to think more. Papyrus had taken some books and stacked them on the armrest, a bit of his blanket visible from the table.

   And so for a short while, they didn't notice that he was gone.


	24. Away We Go~

   Sans and Toriel eventually simmered down their punmaking, much to Asgore's relief. They all now sat at the table fairly quietly, munching away, each thinking to themselves.

   As Sans neared the end of his plate, he glanced at the armchair by the fire. From his position he could just barely see the edge of his brother's blanket, but he hadn't heard any pages turning, or any little "nyeh"s that the smaller skel often made to himself when he was concentrating on something. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep?

   "Sans?"

   "mm?" he moved his gaze to Tori, who was looking at him expectantly. "sorry, didn't catch that."

   "Are you all right?" she questioned.

   "hm? yeah."

   "Okay . . . I was saying, Asgore and I are going to, we'll fix up the, the other room, so you two can have a proper place to sleep."

   There was a pained expression on her face as she spoke, and Sans knew it wasn't an action she was going to enjoy doing.

   "we really don't mind, miss-uh-Toriel, we've been on the streets so, just having a warm place and a roof is great."

   She gave a sad smile. "I know . . . it's terrible how you boys have had to live," she shook her head and stood, gathering her and her husband's plates. "But I won't have that for you anymore. You can't sleep out here on the floor or chair forever. We'll fix it up for you." She finished decidedly.

   Sans was about to speak, but closed his teeth as she went to the kitchen. He wanted to offer his help but . . . this was probably something they needed to do alone. He'd already cleaned up the, the dust, he'd just make sure Papyrus was kept busy as long as they needed.

   He scooped the last of his food off the dish and eased down from the chair--he didn't think he'd ever grt used to feeling full--and brought his dishes to Tori. He sauntered back to the living area, partially attempting to stifle a yawn.

   Asgore smiled at him. "Tired?"

   Sans glanced down at his shoes. "what gave that impression? . . . nope, just legs."

   Asgore blinked purposefully a few times. ". . . yes . . ."

   Sans closed one eye and looked back to the chair, making his way towards it. "nothin', bro? i mean it wasn't my best bu-"

   Cold, fevered dread pulsed through him, cycling a feeling of lightheadedness and adrenaline. The chair was empty. "Paps?" he adjusted his dirextion and went down the hall, past the stairs they'd never gone down and never asked about. Could he have gone down there? Exploring? "Paps?" he called a second time, fighting to keep the tremor from his voice. _he's fine, he's fine. it's not like he has to stay where we put him, he can go around the house if he wants, maybe outside? Yeah, provably right outside, playing in the courtyard_ , Sans turned and went back to the door, pushing it open with magic before reaching it. "Papyrus?!" he called, unable to keep the nervousness from sounding. _of course not. could he even reach the handle . . ?_

   "Sans!" Toriel rushed out to him, panic clear on her features. "He's gone?"

   Sans just gave a nod, mind racing. Where had he gone? Where _would_ he go? Had someone taken him? Did this have anything to do woth the Riverperson's warning? The Riverperson . . . Sans almost teleported to their station in Hotland right then, but he had to conserve his magic for when he had a better idea of where Paps was.

   Toriel turned around to Asgore who was standing slightly slumped in the doorway, his utter distress plain to see. "Check the barrier, Gorey."

   He frowned slightly. "Why would he-?"

   "Asgore."

   Both Sans and the king felt a shiver race through their spine at the complete, icy calm in Toriel's voice.

   "Asgore. I will not. Lose them. Again." She stared, unblinking at her husband, red eyes boring through his own. "Go."

   He turned back into the house, reaching the stairs in three broad steps.

   "He's not in the house?" Tori questioned, addressing Sans.

   "i didn't see him."

   "Make sure. I'll start retracing our steps from the day and recruit the scientists still at the lab, there should be some cameras around the Underground still in operation."

   Sans nodded and went back inside, checking more closely around the chair and moving down the hall to the rooms. He stopped, the door was slightly ajar, how had he not noticed? Relief floodes his bones as he ran to it, unsure why Papy had gone here but uncaring.

   "bro! bro are you o-?" he halted in the doorway. The room was dark, and empty. And he knew for certain that his little brother was not here. He turned to catch up woth Tori but paused, one of the gift boxes catching his eyesocket.

   He approached slowly, analyzing the wrappings hanging out from under the cover. Sans removed the top, and the paper within, but there was nothing else inside.

 

 

   Papyrus held the locket close. The chain around his vertebre was a little cold, but the locket itself was pleasantly warm, and he cuddled it against his chest with both hands as he went. He had snuck off as quickly as he dared, taking care to not make any noise loud rnough to alert the others of his presence. Or, his lack of presence, rather. He passed the cobbled courtyard, familiar enough now with New Home to find his way through the elevators without much trouble. The deep hum made him feel oddly at ease, the low mechanical rumblings giving him a sense of safety, almost like . . .

   The elevator stopped and the doors parted themselves before him with an interesting sounding 'whoosh', and he left the little metal box for Hotland. He wandered away quickly, pattering down towards-

   "Tra la la,"

   Papy swallowed, clutching the necklace tighter, ready to run.

   "I love to ride in my boat. Care to join me?"

   Oh. Well, that was normal, and this was certainly the quickest way to Waterfall,

   Papyrus gave a little nod and carefully crossed the gap between the shore and boat, settling down rather suddenly in the baxck of it. The little skel inched back farther away from the Riverperson, but they didn't seem to mind. He could feel his soul pounding.

   Or, or was that?

   "Where shall we go?"

   "W-WATERFALL . . . PLEASE."

   "Away we go!" The little boat sped off, cruising smoothly through the water with practised ease. "The water's very dry today."

   Papy blinked. ". . . WHAT?"

   It took but moments to reach the other section of the Underground, the Riverperson's boat coming to a gentle halt at the dark blue bank.

   "Tra la la," they said in character, Papyrus already trying to scramble out of the boat. "Come again,"

   Papy paused on the shore, turning back to face them. ". . . THANK YOU . . . . . RIVERPERSON?"

   The cowl turned toward him just an inch. "WHAT DID YOU MEAN, EARLIER?"

   They turned to face him completely, though they appeared more interested in the object that was clutched close rather than the skeleton himself.

   ". . . Beware the man that speaks in hands,"

   "YEAH. WHAT'S MEAN?"

   ". . . Beware,"

   Papyrus flinched a little, the Riverperson's voice was suddenly harsher, overlapped with a static that grew louder with each word.

   "Be-are---ctor----d----st-r."

   Paps stared at the cloaked figure, mind ringing with after echoes of almost-words. " 'CTOR' . . . DOCTOR?"

   A high pitched whine buzzed through the air and Papyrus reached up to his head, trying to block out the noise. The Riverperson said nothing else, but turned slowly back to face the front of their boat, the sound gradually ebbing away. Papyrus lowered his hands, moving them back to the locket, unsure what to do.

   "I-I, THANK YOU." He turned and walked quickly into the rest of Waterfall. It wasn't far to the darkening lantern room, but Papy was so absorbed in thought that he wouldn't have noticed if it took much time anyway. He stopped just before the entrance, a little more frightened than before as he was completely on his own this time. He felt a rush of determination out of nowhere and, holding the locket close, proceeded into the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if some of the details are off, I usually double check but didn't havr much time xP


	25. On A Mission

   He didn't get far.

   "UwA!!1! SmOL skEl sUchA CutEE!!1!1!"

   Papy jumped, giving a little smile at the Temmie who'd crossed his path. Her face was a little contorted from, well, his cuteness, apparently.

   "AaaAHh!!1" she rolled onto her back and flopped her legs different directions. "*dies*" she added helpfully.

   Papy giggled and crouched next to her, an action that wasn't entirely necessary as he was scarcly taller than she.

   "HELLO, TEMMIE. I'M PAPYRUS!"

   Tem tilted her head and looked at him upsidedown. "uWaa pApyRoo!1!!" she rolled back over and nuzzled against him a little. "SucH . . . CUTE!1!1!!!1!"

   "NYEH HEH," Her fur tickled him terribly, and he stood back up to his full, tiny height. ". . . TEM,"

   She sat back on her haunches and stretched a back leg up to scratch one of her ears briefly. "HOi!"

   Paps giggled again. "TEMMIE I'M," he paused, thinking. Tem stayed, watching him patiently but vibrating at his adorableness. "I'M ON . . . MISSION."

   "UuuuUuwwAa," Tem commented with big eyes. "MisSioN, aN imPoRt!1!! WheRE?"

   "OH," Papyrus frowned a little, unsure just where he'd lost his puzzle cube. He finally shrugged and just gestured around. "HERE . . . SOMEWHERE."

   "Uwa . . ." Tem turned and looked around with new perspective, in awe of Papyrus' small, important greatness. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Can . . . TEm cOME?"

   Papy tried not to show his relief at having a companion here in the dark, and gave her a nod.

   "UWAAA!1!! TeM oN--!" she stopped short and dropped down into a crouch, creeping forward with one leg at a time. "Tem on MisSion . . ." she repeated quieter.

   Papy couldn't help laughing at her quirky gait, but found himself joining her in stealth mode.

 

 

   Sans left the bedroom, racing from the house and prepared to scour the entire Underground himself until he found his brother. One question kept circling in his skull.

    _why would he take it?_

   Sans had no idea. He remembered Pap being especially conscientious with it, and he knew it belonged, or had been intended to belong, to one of the royal children. But why, why why _why_ had his little brother take that locket with him, wherever he'd gone? Why hadn't he told Sans he wanted to go somehwere? Why would he go off on his own, especially after they finally had somewhere to stay?

   Sans forced his thoughts to calm, he wouldn't ve able to find him like this. He had to think . . . Paps had snuck off carefully when no one would see him go, and set up the chair so they would think he was still in the house, wherever he'd gone he wanted to be back before they noticed his absence. Somewhere nearby? Did his brother even have a firm enough concept of the Underground's layout to get where he wanted, and back?

    _think sans, think,_ he replayed the day over in his mind to look for any clue he could find even as his feet retraced the steps. _would he have gone to find undyne? or gerson? he wouldn't have tried anything with the riverperson,_ he told himself, passing the area of Hotland where the boat would be waiting. _that scared him . . ._ he repainted the scene before him: the hum in the air from his magic, undyne and Papy behind him, his brother holding tight to his jacket with both hands,

   Sans stopped short, smacking his skull, disbelieving in his stupidity.

   "his cube. he lost his puzzle cube, that's why his hands were free."

   He almost teleported right there, but it was always risky to do so somewhere he couldn't see, so he merely doubled his pace, teleporting short bursts where it would be useful quicken his approach.

_i'm coming, bro._

 

 

   Papyrus and Temmie almost had a full language figured out. They crept along walls and dove behind mushrooms, making motions or indistinct noises to alert and signal to the other. Their progress through the maze was slow going, even doubling back every now and again when their silently agreed upon games bid them do so. Papyrus was having so much fun, he didn't even think to pay attention to the mushrooms to keep the path lit. Temmie seemed to know it well enough, and ninjas were much more effective in the dark after all. Tem led him along, and they chased one another through the little piece of Waterfall, vague and distant whispers of echo flowers following behind them. Papyrus' cheekbones were flushed from the activity, and he could feel his soul pounding in unison with the locket thaf bounced lightly against his chest as he went.

   Temmie slowed to a stop ahead of him, flopping down near one of the luminescent mushrooms and breathing a little heavy.

   "Tem . . . eXHausT." She proclaimed, rolling on her side and batting out slowly to the mushroom to activate it.

   The colors and lights of Waterfall had always fascinated him and Sans, especially the stars and flowers. He approached Temmie and the mushroom, bones becoming illuminated by the already dimming blue glow. He suddenly remembered his whole purpose for coming back here, and wondered how long he'd been gone for, hopefully the others hadn't noticed his leaving yet.

   "TEMMIE?"

   She picked up her head.

   "TEM HAVE YOU, SEEN A PUZZLE?"

   "PuZzLe?"

   "YES. A BOX."

   "UwA!1!! TeM fLakEs hAS pUzzLe bOx1!"

   Papyrus smiled but shook his head, making an approximate size for his cube with his hands. "NOT FLAKES BOX. SMALLER . . . COLORS?"

   Tem sat up, face scrunched up in concentration. "Hm . . . is miSsiOn, pApyrOo?"

   "YES." He nodded. "I LOST IT."

   "HnNNnnGg, TeM wAnta hElp . . ." she thought harder, screwing her eyes shut tight. They flew open and she dropped her front half to the ground, tail swishing back and forth in excitement. "OHhH tEmMie KNoWs!1!!1! FoLloW tEM!1!1!!1!" she shot away from the now completely dark mushroom.

   Papyrus had a little trouvle following her, as his eyesockets had adjusted to being able to see some, but she kept circling back so he could keep up, and led him around the paths until she came to a stop in the place where he had successfully found Undyne earlier.

   She slowed her pace and wandered around a little, finally coming to a full stop and pointing with her nose to a specific place on the ground.

   Papyrus ran up to it and, sure enough, there was the puzzle cube hiding in the dirt where he'd dropped it.

   "TEM! YOU DID IT!!"

   Temmie's paws flew to her face, and she bounced around happily. "TEmMie dID!1!!"

   Papyrus sat down with the cube for a moment, pleased with their success. He smiled at the Temmie. "GOOD JOB."

   Tem beamed at him and spun ariund a few times. She sat beside him and looked at the cube. "Uwa . . ." her gaze slipped past him and down the path they'd come from, eyes widening as she realized something was approaching very quietly. She jumped up and looked from Papyrus to the figure. "UH!1! PapYRoO!1!!"

   "NYEH?" he looked up at her, confused by the sudden alarm. The mushroom to his right lit up as an unseen monster brushed against it, and he was momentarily blinded. A shadow fell across both of them as the figure crossed between them and the light.

 

 

   "Papyrus?" Sans called as he entered Waterfall. He didn't know how far his brother had gotten, but didn't think he could that far behind. _oh Paps . . . please, please be okay . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So because I had this one planned out(this is supposed to be where the last one ended, actually) and wrote it up, and I'm bad at waiting, have two updates this weekend!  
> *(I also feel bad about the cliffhangers and didn't want you guys to have three weeks of that, they're pretty fun to write but hell to read, I know!)
> 
> *Also BY ASGORE TEM AND LITTLE PAP ARE ADORABLE I CAN HARDLY STAND THESE TWO OKAY BYE


	26. Temmie Why Are You Like This

   As Sans entered the first maze, whose mushrooms didn't dim with time, he wondered if he should go through Tem village to the passage in the roof. He was also tempted to try and teleport up there, but quickly reconsidered. Going somewhere he couldn't see but knew well was one thing, but the roof cavern wasn't very cavernous at all, and a wrong move could have him appearing in the middle of a spike or halfway through rock.

   He decided not to do either, just yet. There was only one direction out of here that wasn't a dead end, unless Papyrus went to Hotland the other way, but he doubted his little brother would do that. He'd come back through here and they'd meet up.

   That's what he hoped, anyway.

   He slowed his pace a little, keeping alert to the soft noises the middle of Waterfall had to offer. Everything was jusy a little bit quieter here. He looked ahead, keen to glimpse the small form of Papy coming towards him, happy with his cube, unharmed.

   But no such vision came to pass.

   Sans entered the darkening lantern maze, and made his way to where his brother had tackled Undyne, but there was so sign of the littler skel. Sans growled to himself and kicked at the mushroom nearby. It brightened at the contact, illuminating the area around him and sending a large, mishappen shadow of himself on the far wall. He readied to attack it again, but halted mid-swing. The dirt nearby had a lot of overlapping footprints, but the clearly fin-like ones of Undyne had been trekked over. He knelt down and looked closer, absently reaching back to flick the mushroom when it started to fade. The most recent prints there looked like his brother's . . . and a few more.

   He turned and raced back to the previous maze, teleporting short bursts again where he could, and bursting into Temmie Village so suddenly many nearby started and ran off.

   "have any of you seen him?" he pleaded, running from Tem to confused Tem. "my brother? please one of you must have seen him-"

   "H-hoi," one said, slowly approaching.

   Sans dropped down closer to her height, eye sockets searching her face. "you seen Papyrus?"

   "uWa . . . pAPyrOo . . ." she said quietly, looking down.

   Sans felt his soul skip a beat at the dismay in Temmies voice.

   "what happened."

   "TemMiE miSs hiM . . ."

   Sans grabbed her shoulders. "what happened?!"

 

   Papy skipped a little as he happily followed Alphys back towards her house, holding his color cube close. She'd seen him head into Waterfall by himself and gone in after him.

   "I-i-i-it w-was just a-a-a trick of the l-light . . . o-or lack of," she added, glancing back to make sure he was still with her. She wasn't one for socializing, but she wanted to make sure the little monster was safe. "W-w-ith the sh-shadows and e-everyth-thing, made me l-l-l-look taller."

   Papyrus nodded at her explanation, though he didn't quite grasp the meaning of it. He looked back over his shoulder. "I WISH TEMMIE HAD COME."

   "Hm? O-oh," she fiddled with the doorknob before finally managing to twist it open. "I-it's tricky," Alphys supplied, stepping back and motioning him in. "A-a-and the Tem's don't l-like to go far from their village." She answered.

   Papyrus looked around in awe, bottom jaw hanging loose. The house was full of clutter, but not messy, per say. It seemed to have some sort of system that was just obscure enough for outsiders to be unable to decipher it. There were metal sculptures and different types of wood put together. There were things strung up from the ceiling, and everywhere were papers with illegible chicken scratch often written hastily and stuck haphazardly between two vials or under a twisted piece of scrap from the junkyard.

   "WOW . . ."

   Alphys' face grew red. "O-o-o-oh I-I'm sorry f-for the m-m-mess," she rushed in front of him and began trying to stack things out of the way, shoving some of the few pieces of furniture around, and eventually slowing to a stop as she realuzed there was no way she wpuld make this place presentable any time soon. And he'd already seen it, besides. She fiddled nervously with her claws, they clacked against one another and made a sound not dissimilar to if Papyrus rattled his bones.

   Papy took a better look around, peering under the table at what was stored there and looking over all the wannabe gadgets that were partially assembled in a long open space on the floor. He tilted the cube back and forth in one hand, the other tracing the edge of the locket.

   The glimmer just now caught the little scavenger's eyes and she inched closer. "W-wow that's, v-very pretty."

   "HM? OH," He'd forgotten he had it, honestly. Just subconsiously fiddling with the warm object resting on his chest. ". . . NOT MINE."

   Alphys looked a little intrigued. She was always interested in drama. ". . . n-no? Who's i-is it?"

   ". . . I DON'T KNOW."

   She tilted her head, puzzled.

   "IT WAS IN A PRESENT BOX IN, IN OUR HOUSE." He felt a little tingle as he said it. Our house. "I . . . I LEFT MY BLANKET." he finished.

   Alphys somehow picked up on his hidden meaning. "Y-y-you wanted something w-with you?"

   "YES."

   She couldn't help smiling, Papyrus was adorable. She got a little closer, moving her glasses up and squinting at the locket.

   "I'LL BRING IT BACK!" he promised, not wanting it to seem like he'd taken it forever. He frowned a little and looked down. It had been a while . . . they probably noticed he was gone by now, he wouldn't be able to get it back to the box without them knowing. He looked up and jumpes a bit at how close Alphys was now.

   "What d-does it say? Best,"

   "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER." Papy responded, rememberig what Sans had read to him. Sans . . . he would be especially worried. Papyrus had never gone anywhere without him before.  
Papyrus gasped, starting Alphys something terrible.

   "O-o-oh! Wh-what's wrong!?"

   He turned and gazed back at all the objects around them, then returned his attention to Alphys. He reached up and pulled the locket's chain over his skull, holding it out to her.

   He had a big smile on his face. "HELP?"

 

   Sans blinked. ". . . what?"

   "PapYroO gOnE wiTh liTtLe sCaveNg." Tem said again.

   ". . . _what_?" he repeated.

   Temmie looked thougjtful, then ran over to the Tem shop, borrowing a pair of Cloudy Glasses from the shopkeep. She put them on, albiet crookedly.

   "AnD yEllOw." She added.

   It clicked. "alphys?"

   Temmie shrugged.

   "she stutter a lot when she spoke?"

   Tem nodded, the glasses bouncing on her nose. "YaA."

   Sans stood quickly and ran back to the open part of Waterfall. He didn't know where to find Alphys, but he had a feeling there was a certain aquatic monster who could help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *He's fine! I could never harm the cinnabunny <3  
> *But goodness Tem don't scare us like that


	27. BBF

   The older skel didn't have a clue where he could find Undyne, but he was pretty sure if he wandered around a bit it wouldn't be too hard.

   "NGAHH!!"

   There she is.

   Sans rounded the corner as magic was disappating, the hum and electricity still in the air. Undyne seemed a little worn out, but she had a huge grin on her face as she faced Gerson, who didn't appear out of sorts in the slightest.

   "Keep it minimal, Undyne." He advised. "Be precise, use only what magic you need."

   Sans head started swimming, overrun with a distant and blurred memory of someone saying something similar to himself long ago.

   ". . ."

   "HEY! BONEHEAD!"

   Sans blinked. Undyne was very close, and he was down on his knees. When had that happened?

   "Hey, you alright punk?" Undyne asked, a little quieter. There was concern in her voice, for more than one reason. What was he doing here by himself?

   "i . . . alphys."

   "Huh?"

   He shook his head, trying to fully regain his senses. "have to, find alphys."

   "What's going on?"

   "You kids okay?" Gerson questioned, making his way over as Undyne pulled Sans to his feet.

   "Papyrus is gone, a temmie said she saw him with alphys. where is she?"

   Undyne scratched her head. "Uh, I dunno . . . seen her go in a place before but no clue if she lives there or anything--"

   "where is it?"

   "Well--"

   "Hold up," Gerson squinted down at them. "Do their majesties know what's going on? Where are they?"

   Sans fought to keep his temper. This was no time for chatting. Alphys seemed nice enough, but still. "yes they're looking too just listen my brother is missing and i have to find him. now."

   Gerson raised an eyeridge, but gave a nod to Undyne. "You go help him find the little one, girly."

   Undyne stood a bit taller and gave a curt nod, spinning around and motioning for Sans to follow. She ran off into Waterfall, hoping her memory would serve her well.

 

   Papyrus waited patiently while Alphys scampered around, doing all sorts of interesting things. He helped her out whenever he could, usually just holding something in place while she ran across the room for something she'd misplaced or forgotten. But dhe started losing steam as she realized it was hopeless.

   "O-o-oh . . ." she looked down at the mishapen creation, crestfallen and on the verge of tears.

   "IT OK! ITS OK!!" Papy promised, running back to the first space she'd worked in. He came back with more of the material, holding it out to her. "CAN TRY AGAIN! YOU CAN DO!"

   Alphys took what he'd offered and sniffed a little, nudging her glasses up farther on her nose. This skeleton . . . he hardly knew her, but believed she could do it.

   "I . . . o-okay,"

   It must have taken a while, all the steps she took were crafted with special care this time, ans in several instances they had to wait for things to cool or set, but it didn't seem long to Papyrus before he was looking at a wonderful replica of the locket. It didn't function like one, but it had the shape, and Alphys helped him spell and use something sharp to put his very own message on it.

   They were on the last letter when a furious knocking at the door made Papyrus' grip faulter, and the tool brought the end of the line curving down to the edge.

   "O-oh noooo . . ." Alphys' vision became blurry through unshed tears. She couldn't do anything right. She couldn't make friends or help this little boy make a gift for his brother, even on a second try.

   Papyrus hugged her tight. "WHY 'NO'?? THANK YOU!! THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE IT!!"

   Alphys blinked and looked back at the imitation locket. It was . . . alright, she supposed.

   The intense knocks sounded again, making them both jump.

   "ALPHYS!" Undyne's voice sounded from outside. "ALPHYS ARE YOU IN THERE?? DO YOU HAVE PAPYRUS WITH YOU?"

   "O-o-o-oh! They m-must b-b-be worried," she ran for the door, dodging various piles and items on the way, while Papy carefully picked up the two necklaces. He began to follow her but paused, turning back to get the first attempt. He could keep that one himself.

   "Y-y-yes h-he's right o-ove--"

   "Papyrus!? Papyr--Papyus," Sand felt like he'd suddenly aged years, seeing his baby brother safe before him.

   Paps grinned at the other skel. "SANS!! SANS," he ran up and paused in front of him, untangling the chains in his hands.

   Sans watched in confusion, as did Undyne from a little ways behind him. Papyrus finally got out the one he wanted, and triumphantly held up a beautifully colored heart shaped necklace, the words "Best Bros Forever" engraved into it's surface. It's shiny exterior reflected the various light sources in the room, and Sans couldn't take his eyes off it for a moment. He shifted his gaze past the necklace to his brother's beaming face. The smaller skel could barely contain his happiness.

   "i . . . you made this, Paps?"

   "ALPHYS!"

   "A-ah!" Alphys started at her sudden name.

   "I HELPED!!"

   Sans stepped up close to Papyrus, large blue drops leaking from his eyesockets.

   "Paps,"

   Papyrus looked up at him, worried, again. "AH! NO! NO CRY SANS!! SANMFS-!"

   His brother pulled him into a monstrous hug, intense relief and disbelief at Papyrus' wonderfulness coursing through him.

   "you are the best bro, bro."

   Papy smiled and hugged him back, then wriggled away to hold up the gift again. "FOR YOU!"

   Sans chuckled softly and lowered his head obligingly, allowing Paps to slip the chain over his skull. The necklace hovered over his chest, the brilliant colors swirling among one another . . .

   "wait," Sans picked up his head and looked at what else Paps was holding. It wasn't there. "Papyrus, did you . . ? you used the cube?"

   Papy nodded. "THE BEST FOR MY BEST BROTHER!"

   Undyne couldn't take it anymore and turned back to the door, face screwed up with emotion.

   "A-a-a-are you o-oka--?"

   "I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING!" Undyne responded quickly, getting outside as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Huge thanks to crazybotanical56 for the idea of Best Bros lockets!! <3  
> *(I did a [quick drawing](http://blackmage87.deviantart.com/art/Royal-Babybones-BBF-696972301) for the locket Alphys and Paps made)


	28. Welp, It Was A Nice Moment

   The stairs blurred past beneath his feet as Asgore descended three at a time, his heart racing faster than he was. Twisted memories of the last time he'd felt this loss, this inexplicable fear and dread, all were fighting for the forefront of his mind.

    _The children . . . the children I must find,_

   A wave of phantom nausea overtook him. He'd still been recovering from the flower pie that they'd made.

   Asgore simultaneously couldn't bear to look at the far end of the hall, and absolutely had to if it was his last action in the Underground. Last time . . . last time he'd glimpsed the wake of a tall figure . . . the trail of their cloak . . . and when he rounded the end to corner them at the Barrier . . . they had gone through it, the Surface a little distorted in color and shape, like a ripple in a pond. His children.

   This time there was nothing to glimpse, however. And when he reached the barrier, it was its normal, silent self.

   He fell heavily to his knees. Papyrus was still here, he was safe, no human would harm him . . .

   Asgore lifted his head, gazing out through the Barrier.

    _No human will harm them . . ._

 

   The queen watched anxiously as a scientist quickly pulled up the various camera feeds from around the Underground. Many had gone out of commission, several showed only partial views due to some new plant or structure obscuring the way, and a few had cracked lenses. The scientist mumbled something to themself about old equipment, fiddling with controls until only angles that actually showed something were onscreen.

   Toriel searched them frantically, eyes darting from cubw to cube, heart racing every time she noticed a small figure . . . but it was never who she was searching for.

    _Please, please,_ she whispered, holding her hands against her chest. "Please . . ."

 

   Sans and Papyrus joined Undyne outaide, Alphys following them shortly after. 

   "i really love it, bro."

   Papyrus beamed at him. "COURSE YOU DO!"

   "it's real,"

   Papyrus' eyes narrowed. ". . . NYEH . . ."

   "kind of _hue_."

   Papyrus trembled with efffort, not wanting to spoil the moment, but he decided it had been spoiled anyways. Papy turned to a confused ans slightly concerned Alphys, handed her the other lockets, and spun around to tackle his brother while the two girls watched. One definitely more amused by the antics than the other.

   And that is how the king and queen found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this is short and probably extra typos! I'm out and as usual didn't write it ahead oftime xD


	29. Le Fite

   Sans tapped his boot idly, gazing out at the consistantly fresh blanket of snow. There was little as satisfying as the smooth, untouched surface that rolled lazily away from him and the town toward the woods. This meant of course that his brother was soon to run out and destroy it.

   Sans did a little as well, but Papyrus had grown quickly under the love and care of their royal highnesses. His skull reached a bit over Sans' shoulder now, though he was still skinny as hell.

   "a real bag of bones," Sans chuckled to himself and looked around for the younger skel, magic ready to detect any movement when it should happen, whether it was from him or--

   "NGG," Undyne grunted as her recently defined spear clashed with one of Sans' quickly formed bone attacks, though in this case it was more of a shield. He looked sidelong at her, grin creeping upward.

   "you're gonna have to do a little better than that,"

   The fish monster lowered her head, a smile of her own spreading from fin to fin. "You got it," she growled. "PAPYRUS!"

   "NYEH HEH HEH!!" Paps burst from a nearby snowpile and landed in a crouch, which had him almost sitting in snow. The white fluff clung to his coat and blanket, which he fashioned into a bandana whenever they journeyed to Snowdin.

   How long had he been waiting in there . . ?

   Papyrus formed a bone attack of his own and charged the two of them, trying to look serious but his eyes clear with happy excitement.

   "pickin' sides huh bro?" Sans shook his head. "and here i though--"

   "Oh no you don't!" Undyne interrupted, sending more magic into her spear to strengtheb it and pushing harder against the skeleton's shield. "You are NOT distracting Papyrus with puns, not this time! We're going to win!"

   "YEAH!!" Papyrus jarred a little as his attack came into contact with another of hs brother's. Sans had one on each side now.

   "welp," Sans scuffed his boot in the snow a little, removing his gloved hands from his pockets to hold them up behind his skull. He looked up at the grey sky, feeling snowflakes fall into his dark eyesockets. "guess i'm beat . . ."

   He disapated the two bones and teleported a short distance away. Undyne managed to recover from the sudden lack of opposing force, but Papyrus tripped forward and fell flat on his face. Undyne stomped forward and pulles him out od the snow by his coat collar.

   "Come on bonehead get it together!"

   Papyrus formed another attack and got into his fierce pose. "READY!"

   Undyne paused a moment, looking him up and down. "Not bad."

   "THANKS!"

   They turned to face Sans again, charging him simultaneously and each giving their all . . . well no, Undyne was. Papyrus made sure that if at any poiny he thought his swing may actual hit his brother, he pulled it back or tilted its arc a little so it sank into the snow instead.  
It was when they were beginning to wind down, and Undyne wasn't as focused on her goal, that she noticed one of these.

   "Huh?? Hey Papyrus who's side are you on!?"

   Sans took the opportunity to form two more bones against her spear and force sliding her backwards. She thrust her weapon sideways against them and all four disappeared. She crossed her arms, staring the brothers down.

   "I like a challenge, but my teammate letting the enemy slip away is _not_ what I wanted."

   Sans glanced back at Papyrus. ". . . am i getting that bad?"

   "WH--NO, NO SANS. I JUST--"

   "The heck's going on with you two?" she questioned, still miffed but also almosy equally curious now.

   Papyrus still had his bone attack, though it was partially opaque now. He fiddled with it, looking anywhwre but at Undyne. ". . ."

   "my HPs pretty low." Sans supplied.

   ". . . oh," Undyne let her arms down and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, I . . . how low?"

   Sans shrugged. "good question actually, haven't checked in a while." He and Papyrus exchanged a subtle nod and the younger skel solidified the bone he held, gazing out around them. Undyne watched as Sans pulled up his soul. The soft glow of the inverted white heart fit well with the snow that surrounded them, but the stats the worried her.

   "Wh--? One ATK? One DEF . . ." Now that she thought about it, Sans always used each attack just once, but he was so practiced in their use and replacing them that it hadn't stood out to her. She turned to find his HP, praying that wasn't also,

   "huh. hey Paps check it out."

   Papyrus looked back over his shoulder, eyes instantly finding the hope number.

   No, _numbers_.

   Papy's eyes lit up. "BROTHER! YOU HAVE 10HP!!"

   "yep."

   "OH SANS!" Papyrus turned around and hugged him tightly. "WHAT ABOUT THE NIGH . . . ARE THOSE GONE?"

   Sans let his soul return to its place and hugged Papyrus back. "eh, ish."

   Undyne blinked. "Uh,"

   Papy turned to face her, smiling broader than usual. He hopped a little in his excitement. "UNDYNE ISN'T IT GREAT?"

   "I . . . yeah, I guess . . . what is it usually?"

   Pap looked back to Sans, who shrugged again. "eh, dunno. 'round 5 maybe."

   Undyne gaped at him like a fish out of water. "THAT low??"

   "yea."

   "BUT IT'S HIGHER NOW!" Papyrus emphasized. "SANS WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!"

   Sans grinned. "celebrate at--"

   "SANS NO."

   "aw c'mon, Paps."

   "Um, Papyrus,"

   "NYEH?"

   "Can I, talk to you for a second,"

   Papy followed Undyne a few feet away, glancing back at Sans to make sure he wasn't sneaking off to that terrible restaurant . . .

   "Papyrusthiscantotallywork!" Undyne whisper-yelled once they were arguably out of earshot. "If you use a lower attack and, we can actually beat him this time if you try!"

   Papyrus frowned, uncertain. He'd always been especially careful of his brother, a single attack could . . . well, it could dust him. When training with Undyne Paps had worked on mastering both stronger, and weaker attacks. He wanted some day to be confident that he could practice to his full physical ability, but without fear of hurting Sans. Some day he'd be able to form attaxks that dealt 0 damage.

   "I-I DON'T KNOW, UNDYNE,"

   "Aw geez you sound like Alphys," Undyne glanced past him to Sans, who was looking up at the sky. "Come on Papyrus, we got a real chance here,"

   Papyrus thought about it. He'd been unable to go below 2 damage on an attack, but with Sans' current HP and his 1DEF, it would just deal 1 damage . . .

   "I . . . OKAY."

   "YEEES!" Undyne tried to contain her excitement, and ushered Papyrus back over to his brother. "Hey Sans,"

   " 'sup."

   "We uh, gotta get up an appetite before going to--"

   "NOOoo,"

   "Oh come on, Papyrus he loves the place."

   "yeah, Papyrus he loves the place." Sans echoed.

   Pap glared at the two of them, but reluctantly gave a tiny nod of approval.

   "Alright, we gotta get up an appetite then." She materialized a spear. "One more."

   Sans shrugged and nodded. "ok." In sync with the motion, two full rings of bones formed up and made slow circles around him, pulsing in and out, switching between blue and white. Undyne and Papyrus stared open-mouthed. Sans let one eye open and slipped his hands into his pockets. "not going easy on you, though."


	30. Le Fite...Part 2!!

   "PAPYRUS THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!" Undyne shouted, slipping to a stop in the snow and ducking a white bone, quickly using a spear to vault over another that came low right behind it.

   "BUT IT WAS YOUR IDEA, UNDYNE!" He responded, a little confused. Why was she saying her own idea was bad? "I THINK YOU ARE VERY SMART--" Two bones were coming towards him, one high from behind and one low in front. He dissipated his attack and crouched, springing himself backwards over the top and landing between them as the lower one passed. He summoned another attack, turning back to face his brother.

   Sans nodded. "nice one, bro."

   Papyrus grinned. "THANK YOU BROTHER! I--OW!! SANS!!" He rubbed the back of his head as Sans chuckled. Part of his blanket bandanna was colder than usual.

   " _snow_ use there Pa--"

   "NNGGGGH." Papyrus leapt forward, clashing two bone attacks against some of Sans'. 

   Undyne took the opportunity to send a volley of spears their way, but Sans just sidestepped the majority, pulling up a few blue bones that made her remaining spears drop to the ground.  ~~~~She may have considered backing off and going to the restaurant--Snowdin cold was dumb--but she noticed a few beads of sweat on the skeleton's skull.

   "We're getting him Papyrus! Keep going!"

   "NYEH!!"

   The two friends continued their barrage, and Sans continued to dodge and block every attack they threw at him . . . but he was visibly getting tired. They vaguely heard a voice calling to them from a bit of a distance, something about not wearing themselves out too much, but they weren't about to stop now. 

   "Come on come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Undyne droned through clenched teeth. "Why are you so good at this?!"

   "beats me. pretty n _ice_ of you to not _ice_  though."

   "How would I NOT notice," she growled, barely getting out of the way of a calcium wall rushing toward her. "And we're TRYING to beat you!"

   "heh heh." He grinned wider and took a pronounced step to his right, leaving Papyrus scrambling to avoid falling on his face a second time. "not terrible,"

   "That wasn't supposed to be a joke! NGGAHH!!" she formed a diagonal line of horizontal spears rising up above Sans' head. 

   He looked up at them curiously. "interesting . . ." he commented. "you should probably get to the  _point_ and aim them at me, though."

   Undyne amped up the weapon she held in her hands, eyes fierce. She didn't respond, but rather rushed to use them like stairs, gaining ~~air~~ ground fast and soon towering almost two stories above the brothers. "BLOCK THIS!!"

   "ok."

  "NNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" She vaulted off the final spear, pulling each of the 'steps' toward her and sending them flying down ahead.

   Sans quickly assembled bone after bone, deftly blocking each of the attacks, but they were coming so fast this was done a little too close for comfort. He pushed a thick wall forward up above him and shrugged, preparing to teleport just out of her range. "welp, it was a good--"

   He felt his eyesockets dim as a hit on his lower leg dealt one damage. He'd never . . . been hit before . . .

   His wall disappeared, but Papyrus was quick to form another and then tackle his brother out of the way, leaving Undyne to crash full-force through the bones and into the snow. She clawed her way out furiously, shaking the white stuff from her fins.

   "PAPYRUS WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

   Paps was looking anxiously down at Sans. "BROTHER?"

   ". . ."

   "SANS?!"

   ". . . can we get some grub now? maybe,  _chil_ i?"

   "HHHNNNG!" Papyrus pushed some snow over him and turned the other way.

   Undyne approached, hesitant. "Did . . ? Did we . . ?"

   Sans obligingly pulled out his soul. 9/10HP.

   Undyne's eyes lit up and she leapt into the air before grabbing Papyrus and spinning him in circles, despite his worried 'NYEH's. "YES!!! PAPYRUS WE DID IT WE FINALLY  F R E A K I N G   D I D   I T ! ! ! !"

   "Oh . . . language please, Undyne." An approaching voice requested.

   "Sorry . . . papyruswefreakingdidit!!!!!!!!!" she whisper-yelled, half squealing at the end and positively ecstatic with their accomplishment.

   Sans leaned his head back a little in the snow to see them. "sup tori."

   "Sans are you alr--" she gasped as she reached close enough to see his stats. "M-my child!"

   "eh?"

   "I DIDN'T HURT HIM!" Papyrus explained quickly, running over to them. "HIS HOPE IS HIGHER THAN USUAL AND IT WAS ONLY 1ATK!"

   Toriel looked between them, horrified. "You . . . higher than usual . . ? My child . . ."

   Undyne raced up, hauling Sans to his feet and practically dragging him and Papyrus after her. "C'mon let's eat!"

   The queen could do nothing but follow them, thoughts racing. It wasn't abnormal for a regular monster's HOPE to be in lower double digits . . . but a child? Their defensive stats could occasionally rival a boss monster like herself. She watched them trampling through the drifts, heading for the low, inviting glow of Snowdin town. 

_How low was his HP before? What . . . what did we let him do, that may have dusted him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this is pretty short I'm kinda stuck and hhhhhhhhh /internal screaming/ GUYS 200 KUDOS GUYS AHHHHHHHH HOLY GUACAMOLE LEAPING LIZARDS WHAT DO THANK YOU [THANK YOUUUUUU](https://blackmage87.deviantart.com/art/RBB-200-kudos-701016522)
> 
> *(comment that sparked Tori being worried from now on from [Girl_Supersonicboy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Supersonicboy/pseuds/Girl_Supersonicboy) <3 )
> 
> */flails about helplessly/ ~~There'sSoManyOfYouAAAAAAA~~


	31. R̡̕ ̧͠͝ȩ d a͢͠ ̵̧̡c t͟ ̶̴͡ȩ͢ ҉҉̸d̶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *There was an accident, they said at first. Yes, an accident with the CORE.  
> *No it still works fine, it must have been fixed quickly.  
> *You know . . . I'm not sure what it was that happened,  
> *It's almost like, well, like no one really knows.

   Quick, flighty footsteps ricocheted off the walls, bouncing ahead and trailing behind the svelte scientist. The monster was busy reorganizing a stack of papers in his hands, frantically looking for something in particular whilst making sure the overall order was presentable. It may have been easier if he'd just listened to his assistants and used a clipboard, but he was stubborn in the oddest ways, usually resulting in making his work harder. He was always so very busy, and today was far from an exception to that fact. Today, he would propose the finalized plans for the CORE.

   He rounded the last corner to the hall connected to the room the meeting was in the same time another figure came from the other side. He barely stopped in time to avoid careening into the monster, but his papers weren't so lucky. He deftly grabbed at them, saving the few he missed with blue magic. The pile had already been through a lot, and he set to work reordering it for the umpteenth time. 

   "Please be more cautious-- _your majesty_!!" He nearly dropped his papers again upon really seeing whom he'd nearly bowled over. Or, rather, who'd nearly bowled  _him_ over. Asgore was taller, and most definitely had a sturdier build than the scientist.

   The king looked more than a little caught off-guard. He raised one massive paw to rub the back of his head, and the other in greeting. "Howdy! Um, I was looking for--?"

   "O-of course! Right this way," he closed the remaining distance to the room and pulled the door open, standing aside.

   "Ah," the king chuckled. "I passed right by it."

   "More than understandable," he assured as Asgore edged by him, crouching a little and turning sideways to fit his horns through the door frame. The king had left the shoulder pieces to his regal robes behind, not wanting more trouble than he'd already be sure to have. "I'd intended to hang a sign of some kind . . ." he trailed off mid-thought, a bad habit of his, as he noticed his pages were most definitely not in the correct order. He was saved from further conversation with the king by said ruler's wife, who called to him from inside.

   "Gorey where have you been?"

   "Apologies," he offered, finding a seat beside her. "Gerson needed a moment with me."

   Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

   The scientist was quick to tune them out. Not only was it rude, but he had to be ready to provide his case--

   "Doctor!"

   He flinched a little and looked up to where the chief engineer was standing at the front of the room. 

   "Now that we've all arrived," the engineer stepped off to the side and motioned toward where he'd been standing. "You have the floor, Doctor Gaster."

   

 

    **It's cold . . . . . it's . . . hot? What . . . is this . . .**

   It was too blinding, too dark to see. Too thundering to hear the nothing that made no sound. Too many individual smells coiling into one another to leave an empty scent behind. A manic pressure that stretched endless into eternity. The boiling cold would have left him shivering in sweat, if his current body was there at all.

   He tried blinking his eyes, but found he could not feel the presence of them. He could not feel the presence of any part of himself. He was purely a mind, a being with no vessel.

   But was that true? He could feel something else, something specific . . . cool air coming off the top of water at the end of a small wharf . . . multiple instances of hot rock and the distant groaning of gears . . . tall, tall grass . . . more water, a boat? . . . a small, empty, grey room . . . and a building, a familiar building that he could almost make out . . .

   Gaster suddenly had a real scene before him, while still feeling whatever part of his essence still truly remained was elsewhere, in someplace lacking reality. He watched a monster in a lab coat scuttle off down a hall he could have traversed with his eyes closed, if he'd had in his possession legs or eyes. He tried to get their attention, make any kind of difference at all, but seemed incapable.

   He spent time testing his limits, concluding it impossible to venture far beyond the lab walls unless he stayed close to a scientist who worked there. He could see some of the rest of the Underground through the camera feeds, and though he knew he was always really in that place, that void, he could summon most of what was left of himself to any of the places he'd felt from there. The lab, parts of Hotland and Waterfall, that little room . . . there was one place he wished to go, but found himself unable even when trailing multiple scientists. He could not enter the CORE.

   Dr. Gaster had no idea what had happened. He didn't remember so much as still retain instincts as far his scientific self, and while he felt he was forgetting something unfathomably important, he couldn't piece together what he had of his mind to discover what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(I should still be posting another chapter tomorrow! Cause this one doesn't really exist...)


	32. Get These Kiddos Some Noms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if this chapter's a little odd? I fully intended to get this up yesterday but had zero motivation and have been picking at it for two days xP  
> *Also, [I've got a quick poll for you guys!](http://www.strawpoll.me/13845735) It won't be for a couple more chapters at least I'm sure, but I wanted your opinion on where Royal Babybones should be heading next~  
> *If you have an idea that's not listed, just leave a comment on any of the chapters, I'll see it :)

   Sans led the way into the restaurant, followed close by a happy Undyne who had her right arm wrapped tight around Papyrus' neck. She tromped confidently through the snow, giving Sans a (careful) punch on the arm.

   " _fish_ ing for praise?" he questioned, hauling the heavy door open. The nearest precipitation bounced and twirled away as a gush of warm air escaped outside, blowing into their faces and scented heavily with--

   "UGH," Papyrus gave a stifled cough and pulled his mittened hands up over his nose. "SO MUCH GREASE . . ."

   Sans winked. "that's the best part, bro."

   "NOOOOoooo."

   "Come on, Papyrus." Undyne ushered him inside, pausing herself when she remembered the queen was behind them. She turned around and grinned up at her, holding the door open. 

   It took Toriel a moment to register that the little fish warrior was waiting for her. "Oh, thank you, my child."

   Undyne was quick to shed her coat once she got inside, as heat didn't agree with her in the slightest. 

   ". . . hey undyn--"

   "NO." Papyrus interrupted him before he could make a joke. "GET YOUR FOOD BROTHER."

   Sans shrugged and casually approached the counter while Papyrus slid into a booth to wait. Undyne bundled up her jacket and threw it to him, running up after Sans to get something to eat. The coat landed squarely on Papyrus' head, sliding down a little on one side. He sat still, deciding to not bother and move it.

   Toriel couldn't help but chuckle, and approached to remove the garment. Papyrus blinked up at her before scowling in the direction of his brother and friend.

   "THIS PLACE IS GROSS,"

   A few nearby patrons gave him amused glances before continuing their meal. Tori took up a place across from him and set Undyne's coat in her lap.

   "Well, it was good of you to come, even though you think that." She told him.

   Papy gave a little smile but shook his head, unwilling to seem overly approving. "I TOLD HIM WE WOULD GO, SO I DID."

   "I'm glad you keep your promises." She told him, gaze drifting back to the older brother. "Papyrus,"

   "MM?"

   "Papyrus . . . what did you mean, about Sans?"

   He knew immediately what she meant, and fiddled anxiously with his sleeves. Sans had told him early on that he didn't want anyone to know about his low HP. Before it was mostly because their life was so unstable, anyone malicious could dust him . . . but the reasoning had changed. Now he didn't want their goat parents to worry. He was always careful, and definitely capable of defending himself, he didn't want their concern when it wouldn't do anything for him. But now, Papyrus supposed she already knew . . .

   "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT."

   "You said," her voice caught a little. "You said it was higher than usual?"

   "YEAH . . . I THINK 3 IS THE LOWEST--" he stopped at the look on her face. "I-IT'S OKAY! IT'S OKAY HE JUST, HE'S,"

   Undyne whooped and slammed down her food next to Papyrus, dangerously close to spilling her drink. She sat next to him and began to dig in. Sans approached as well, sitting next to Toriel and sliding a glass of milk across the table to Papyrus, who muttered a negligent thanks. He then set to work covering his already seasoned food with the remainder of a bottle of ketchup. 

   Papyrus squinted. "SANS,"

   "gyea bhro?" he answered around a mouthful.

   "SANS HOW DID YOU PAY FOR THAT."

   "ghotta tahb."

   "A tab?" Toriel asked, turning to look for the owner. "Who let you . . ?"

   "It's fine he'll pay it off some day." Undyne said, throwing fries in her face. 

   "Um, yes . . ." Tori seemed skeptical that it was a good idea, but decided to not push it. "Did you all have fun today?"

   Undyne nodded vigorously, and Papyrus couldn't help agreeing. Toriel turned to look down at the older skel next to her. 

   "How about you, Sans?"

   He twisted the ketchup cap off, turning the bottle completely on end to get what last bits of the condiment weren't already on his plate. "you don't have to worry about me, if that's what you mean. pretty  _big boned_ as it were."

   Papyrus glared at him from diagonally across the table.

   "I," Tori tried to settle herself. "I'll always worry about you, both of you," she added. "But, oh Sans how is your HOPE so low? Whatever happened to you?"

   Sans put the bottle back on the right end and set the cap on top. "not sure. i'm fine though, just ask Paps. always have been."

   Toriel gave a semi-reluctant nod, and let him finish his food. Undyne scoffed the rest of hers down quickly, and set to work trying to make Papyrus' bandanna look as cool as possible.

   When everyone was finished, the children brought their plates to the side of the bar and headed out. Papyrus was first out the door, more than happy to leave the restaurant behind, with Sans behind him. Undyne retrieved her coat from the queen, who was watching the boys thoughtfully.

   ". . . he is, you know." The little fish offered. 

   Toriel looked down at her, a little confused. 

   "Sans." Undyne clarified, tugging at her zipper. "Papyrus and I could only barely get a hit on him when we were both going full force, and . . . even then, I think he was still not trying as hard as he could." She admitted. "He's okay."

   "Thank you Undyne. I'm sure he is capable, I just, 10HP . . ."

   "It's gone up." She reminded the queen, approaching the door. "And he's with you so, I'm sure it'll keep going too."

   ". . . _awww_ , adorable . . ."

   "WHO WAS THAT?" Undyne spun around to look at the other patrons, who all quickly became engrossed with their meals instead of her little speech. "I AM NOT ADORABLE I'M FIERCE YOU HEAR ME!? NGAHH!!"

   She stormed out after the brothers, much to the amusement of everyone inside the restaurant. 


	33. Happy

   They elected to walk back to New Home, at least through Waterfall with Undyne. She and Papyrus walked ahead of Sans and the queen, talking strategy and future plans. Tori looked down at the older brother beside her, who was gazing at the other two with his usual lazy smile. They had never discussed the skeletons' past, it hadn't mattered. They were on their own, but they had a home now. That was all that had been important . . . 

   She couldn't believe she'd never thought to check their stats in all the time they'd been here. What kind of mother was she? How could she let them go about their lives without knowing how much potential danger they were in? That wasn't quite true, she recalled an instance Papyrus had injured himself while practicing his attacks and she had checked him then to make sure he was absolutely all right. But Sans . . . the thought had never crossed her mind.

   What had happened to him, before Asgore found them? What could cause a child to have such low HOPE? Perhaps . . . perhaps she should ask him,

   "Oh  _hello_ darlings!"

   Toriel looked up to find a translucent pink thing floating toward them. Ah, one of the ghosts from the family snail farm. Which one was this . . ?

   The ghost paused and turned around, disappearing for a moment before returning with a vaguely blue ghost in tow.

   "HELLO HAPPSTABLOOK! HELLO NAPSTABLOOK!"

   The pink ghost gave a sort of little bow at the greeting. 

   "Oh . . . sorry, to bother you . . ." the blue one responded meekly.

   "Nonsense, Blooky. They're as happy to see us as we are to see them." Happstablook assured, doing a little twirl around Papyrus and Undyne. "How are you all? Training hard?" he asked, flipping a loop of ectoplasmic hair out of his face.

   "Well yeah, you know just, beat Sans today," Undyne said, trying to be casual about it but unable to keep the pride from her voice.

   "Oh . . . that's terrible . . ." Napstablook said.

   Their cousin's response was entirely different. Happstablook's arm nubs flew up to his face and he hovered over between them all. " _No_?! You did? Honestly? That's  _wonderful_ darling you've been training for so long . . . Sans you're such a good sport in all this,"

   Sans shrugged. "just doin' my job."

   Undyne squinted at him. "You don't have a job??"

   "sure I do." He reached into his jacket, tugging the cord there to reveal his 'locket'. "gotta be the best bro for my best bro."

   "SANS . . ." Papyrus tried to not get emotional.

   "something in your eye there, Paps?"

   "YES." He turned around, wiping at his eye sockets.

   "Aw, Papyrus," Happstablook went over and put his head on Paps' shoulder. "No shame in crying, dear. No shame."

   "I'M NOT CRYING."

   Napstablook turned to look behind them. "There's more . . . I'll just, get out of everyone's way . . ." they disappeared before Happstablook could stop them, and they all heard someone approaching.

   "B-b-but I think i-if I can--oh!" Alphys started at the group of people before her, almost overturning her container of stuff in the process.

   "Woah there girl, careful." 

   "Yeah Alphy, you like,  _really_ need to listen to Bratty."

   "Aw, thanks Catty."

   "U-um h-h-hello e-everyone," Alphys stuttered, quickly adjusting her path to get by them all as soon as she could and with as wide a berth as possible. 

   "Hey Alphys!" Undyne said. "Bratty, Catty."

   "Hey heyyy." The two besties responded at the same time.

   "HI EVERYBODY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

   "Home." Said Catty.

   " _Finally_." Bratty added.

   "We've been at the dump like,  _all_ day."

   "All. Day."

   "Oh my my, you poor things," Happstablook crooned, trailing after them. 

   "Hey hold up!" Undyne called she started after them but paused, turning around. "Catch you punks later!" she said, waving before turning again and running after the others.

   "BYE!" Papyrus said back with a wave. He smiled back at Tori and his brother, taking each of their hands'. "LET'S GO!"

   "Shall we take the boat to Hotland?" Toriel questioned.

   Papyrus gave a shrug. "I DON'T MIND."

   "All right, let's go home."

   " _new_ home." Sans corrected.

   "SANS . . ." Paps warned.

   "aw come on bro, that wasn't even really a joke,"

 

 

   "Alphys wait up!"

   "O-o-oh! Undyne!" Alphys was sure her face flushed something terrible. "Wh-wh-wh- what is it?"

   Undyne closed the distance between them and walked beside her. "I was--woah! Careful," she caught the bin before it hit a wall and continued speaking, not noticing Alphys' flustering. "I was wondering . . . uh, well I hoped you'd know something,"

   "H-huh?"

   Undyne looked back to Bratty and Catty, but they were preoccupied with Happstablook. ". . . Gerson won't tell me, but, it happened again and I know there's got to be a reason,"

   Alphys was slightly concerned. "Wh-what's wrong, U-U-Undyne?"

   ". . ." the fish monster seemed a little reluctant to continue. 

   "U-Undyne?"

   ". . . have you ever, ever seen something, someone, that's kind of like not really there, and no one else notices them?"

   Alphys paled and looked down into her trash pile. Her heart had already been hammering something else, but this, this was, was it the same as she'd seen . . ?

   "What, what do you m-mean?"

   Undyne scratched her head. "Well . . . there's this monster, I don't really know how to,"

   "What do th-they look like?"

   ". . . sad. Really, just really not there. Like they aren't real."

   "W-were they wearing black?"

   Undyne stopped dead. Alphys slowly did the same, but didn't look at her, keeping her focus on the rubbish.

   ". . . yeah."

   "A-and they j-just are there a minute, and th-then they're n-not?"

   "Yeah. Yeah Alphys that's exactly--"

   "I've s-seen them too." She said softly. "I've b-been keeping track, a-and I've narrowed down s-s-some specific places where they appear."

   "Wow really? Where?"

   "U-um, I don't r-really remember, I-I'd have to l-l-look--"

   "Can I see? Is it at your place?"

   "O-o-o-oh," Alphys felt herself flush again. "I-I, um, y-y-yes."

   "Sweet."

   They walked in silence for a few minutes, Alphys panicking and frantically trying to remember if she'd picked up her place at  _all_ in the last ~~month~~ week and Undyne trying to remember anything else she could.

   ". . . hey Alphys,"

   "Ah! Yes!?" She jumped and would've tipped the container had Undyne not shot out and steadied it again. 

   "Uh, you alright?"

   "Yes!" she replied too quickly. "Wh-what is it?"

   "Oh, well," she thought back to when she'd first seen Sans use his powers. "Have you . . . ever noticed anything, with the Riverperson?"

   Alphys blinked. "The R-Riverperson?"

   "Yeah."

   ". . ."

   "Alphys?"

   "B-Bratty! Catty!"

   "Yo girl."

   "What's up?"

   "I-I'll see you l-l-later, okay?"

   "Aw, you bailing _again_?"

   "Man, Alph,"

   "I-I'm sorry! C-c-come on, Undyne." Alphys led the way to her house. She opened the door but only entered enough to put the container inside before backing out and closing it again. 

   "Huh? Aren't we--"

   Alphys shook her head and pulled a key from her pocket, walking out to the back of the house and a different door there. 

   "I-I saw it." She said without looking up. She unlocked the door with a satisfying 'click' and let it swing open. She turned to Undyne, eyes invisible behind the sheen off her glasses. "The R-Riverperson. And the monster behind them."

   "I knew it . . ."

   "W-w-we can figure this out." She said, flipping a switch and flooding the place with unnatural light. "I-I think," she added quietly.

   "Hell yeah we can." Undyne confirmed, grinning down at the lizard monster. "I'm determined to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kind of corny end, I know, didn't know how to wrap up this chapter haha  
> *Honestly I forgot it was Saturday and almost didn't think to update whoops~ Uni is a thing(if a weekend ever goes by without an update or anything go ahead and leave a comment somewhere to remind me!)  
> *And thank you for voting those who have, if you haven't yet [it's still up!](http://www.strawpoll.me/13845735)(You guys _would_ all pick the one that I have least planning for . . .)
> 
> *Also, pretty sure most of you are here for the fluff and I know it's starting to get more plot-oriented, if you want me to slow stuff down just let me know! <3


	34. Anniversary Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *With a new character..you!

   Papyrus is coloring at the dining room table with his brother slouched over asleep across from him. There's a fire crackling in the hearth a short distance away. You can almost smell the smoky texture it leaves in air, and the nostalgic waxy scent from the crayons. You can hear the over-sized colors rubbing against the paper, and the younger skel's humming as he swings his legs back and forth. Papyrus blinks suddenly, his large eye sockets moving to look directly at you. ". . . HUH?"

   You frown a little at the words on your screen. This is different . . .

   "what's up, bro." Sans mumbles.

   "SANS,"

   Sans mutters something but opens one eye to see what the fuss is about. He starts in surprise at seeing you watching them. "uh . . . hi."

   "WHAT IS THIS? A WINDOW? WHO ARE YOU?"

   Very different,

   ". . . HELLO? I'VE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER LIKE YOU BEFORE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

   Sans sits up, looking you over wearily. He assesses your face and nose, comparing your hair and what he can see of the space behind you to something he'd once witnessed somewhere, 

   ". . . i don't think they're a monster, Paps,"

   Your breath catches a little. Can . . . can they really see you? You ask if they're talking about you.

   "WHO ELSE WOULD WE BE TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus questions with a little laugh. He suddenly gets curious and leans forward to try and see in the window around you. "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN THERE? ARE YOU STUCK? WE CAN HELP--!"

   "Papyrus," Sans warns, getting out of his seat. You're a little hurt at his mistrust . . . alright more than a little. You've known them for so long, they're your friends . . . but they've never met you before.

   You confirm for Sans that you are a human, and assure him you will do them no harm. 

   His eye lights shrink a little and he moves to get between you and his brother. "can you prove that?"

   "SANS! DON'T BE RUDE." Papyrus hops down and approaches you, smiling wide. "I'M PAPYRUS! . . . DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?"

   Your heart - no, your  _soul_ \- flutters at the question. Go in? To the Underground? You glance at the world around you away from the screen . . .

   "OKAY!" Papy says when you nod. "UM . . . HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THERE?"

   You say you're not sure, this has never happened before.

   "HM . . ." Papyrus inspects the 'window' you're in, walking around it and talking to himself while Sans stares you down. You've got to convince him . . .

   Unsure exactly how, you raise your hands(causing Sans to shift uneasily), and reach inside yourself, summoning forth your soul. Both skeletons stare at its vibrant color, but the elder only takes a moment before looking over your stats. He's surprised, but seems satisfied with your LV, and relaxes a little bit. 

   "SANS HELP ME GET THEM OUT! . . IN?"

   You can't help giggling at his confusion. 

   ". . . ok." 

   There's a soft *ping* and your body is suddenly overwhelmingly heavy, but luckily something else is holding your weight. You feel yourself rise a little into the air before being pulled forward, through the screen, through the words, through the space between, through the Barrier . . .

   Into the Underground.

   You notice you're staring the ceiling. But not just any ceiling, New Home's. And there are two faces looking down at you.

   "ARE THEY OKAY??"

   "they'll be fine. just--"

   "SANS," he warns.

   "a little  _down_."

   "NNNNGH!! SANS YO--! HUH?" Papyrus turns to look back at you, as you're practically dying of laughter on the floor. 

   You're here! Actually here! They are talking and joking and  _breathing_ right in front of you . . . the skelebros, in the flesh heheh.

   You tilt your head to look at Sans, tears in your eyes and having a little difficulty breathing. He raises an eyeridge and grins a bit more than usual. "it wasn't that good . . . i like 'em." he said to Papyrus.

   The younger brother mumbles something and reaches down to help you to your feet. Though they always seemed small, especially when younger, the monsters are around the same height as you. You wonder aloud how tall the king and queen must be.

   " _goat_ to be about . . ." Sans sends a bone attack up toward the ceiling, a little more than twice your height. 

   " _SANS_ ," Papyrus whines. "DON'T TORTURE THEM THEY JUST GOT HERE."

   " _fur_ thing, bro."

   Pap growls something before turning back to you, a little disappointed that you clearly are enjoying the puns. He sighs. "YES, YES . . . VERY _PUN_ NY, BROTHER."

   The air goes still. Your eyes grow wide and you look back and forth between the two skeletons; one trying desperately to keep a straight face despite obviously being pleased with himself, and the other,

   ". . . Papyrus,"

   "YES, SANS?"

   He lowers his head, his face now out of sight. ". . . Papyrus . . . you just,"

   You hold your breath, knowing what's coming. Papyrus does too.

   "SANS DON'T--"

   He looks up at the two of you, eyes brimming with tears. "you  _pun_ derstand me, bro!" He manages before practically howling with laughter. 

   Papyrus growls a response but you and Sans are laughing so much you can barely hear him. 

   "What's all the commotion?" 

   You freeze at the deep, rumbling voice approaching. Solid footfalls sound closer and closer still, and you find your gaze drawn to the large figure coming down the hall. You're overwhelmed with the details. The apparent thick softness of fur, curved smooth horns threatening to reach the ceiling, and impossibly violet robe that drifted behind his gait.

   "Oh, Howdy! Boys you should have told us you had, a . . . guest," he stops, sudden distress plainly visible in his expression.

   Your blood runs cold as you realize, you must remind him of them. He thinks you're--

   " _Chara_?" he falls heavily to his knees, tears streaming around his muzzle. His eyes search you over, filled with guilt, hope, disbelief, so many different emotions almost simultaneously. Papyrus runs up and tries to comfort him. 

   You lower your eyes and faintly shake your head, saying you're sorry but, you're not them.

   The haze that you and the skeletons hadn't noticed before returns to his expression. He squeezes his eyes closed and inhales deeply before looking back at you again. 

   "I, forgive me . . . what is your name?"

   You find it a little difficult to speak, but manage to give him your name.

   He smiles. "It is very nice to meet you." 

   Papyrus takes a step back as the king gets to his feet. "THEY, UM, THEY CAME THROUGH HERE," he says, pointing to the 'window'.

   Is it smaller . . ? 

   Asgore looks it over curiously. "My . . . I've never seen anything like it," he reaches a hand toward it, and is dangerously close to contact before suddenly pulling away. "It may not be safe, I'll have someone from the lab take a look." He turns back to the three of you, and you can't help blanching a little as he flinches at seeing you. "I'll let Tori know you're here,"

   You watch him depart, guilt searing through your being. You should've known just existing here would hurt them,

   Papyrus has his arms crossed tightly over his chest, twisting the sleeves 'round and 'round his forearms. "I . . ." he shakes his head and drops his arms. "ARE YOU HUNGRY? SANS DO WE HAVE CINNAMON BUNNIES LEFT?" he asks, heading for the kitchen before you can respond. 

   "i dunno."

   "WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FIND YOU SOMETHING TO EAT! NYEH!" he proclaims from the other room.

   You can't help smiling, and begin following him into the kitchen.

   "heheh,"

   You start and turn around, finding Sans suddenly very close to you. So close you can see the texture of his skull. His eye sockets are dark.

   "your LV might be low," he tilts his head. "but that doesn't mean it can't go up . . . does it?"

   Though you obviously have never experienced a genocide run in person, you are fairly certain this is the kind of feeling it would give you to face him in Judgement Hall. You feel those phantom sins crawling across your spine and begin to sweat. 

   You swallow hard, and promise him you will never hurt them. 

   Despite the lack of eyelights, you can feel his gaze raking over you, examining your expression, analyzing your breathing. 

   He shrugs and lets his eyes close, opening one to look at you again, this time with a white pinpoint. "if you say so." he begins to stroll past you. "but if you ever harm Papyrus,"

   You wince as a large commotion sounds from inside. 

   "I'M FINE!" Paps assures. "BUT I THINK WE'RE OUT OF CINNAMON BUNS." 

   Sans gives a light chuckle and looks back at you over his shoulder. "hey, _chill_  out. looking a little over-heated, there."

   "I SHALL MAKE YOU SOME!!" Papyrus declares, accompanied by another crash.

   "uh, bro, do we even have ingredients for cinnamon bunnies?" he asks, following his brother into the kitchen. 

   "I DON'T KNOW BUT I'LL DO IT!"

   You laugh a little and try to shake off the feeling from Sans' stare. 

   "Oh . . ."

   You start again and turn around to see the queen coming down the hall with Asgore a little behind her. Her eyes are glazed with unshed tears, and her hands hover over her mouth as she gets closer. 

   You bite your lip and adjust to face her fully, trying to prepare for her reaction. 

   She slows to a stop a short distance from you, heartache clear on her face. You stand silently, not wanting and not sure how to disrupt her grief. Your gaze drifts past her to the window you'd come through. It definitely was smaller than earlier. Would it just, disappear?

   ". . . Greetings," she addresses you, pulling her arms down in front of her. She kneels down and looks you over better. "I am Toriel."

   You apologize for showing up suddenly, but she stops you before you can say more.

   "No need to be sorry, my child." She states firmly, rising. She looks behind her at the hole in space. "My . . ."

   You mention its decrease in size without really meaning to.

   "Has it gotten smaller?" Asgore asks, coming to inspect it as well. You end up between the two of them, staring at a little pocket back to reality. "Hm . . ."

   "ARE YOU GOING?" a voice asks from behind. You find Papyrus absolutely covered in baking ingredients. There's flour in various splotches, a bunch of red on his left shoulder(which you can only assume is ketchup from Sans causing shenanigans), and the ends of his pants and sleeves are soaked through with water. He approaches a little but stops near the fireplace. ". . . I'M SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE YOU ANY CINNAMON BUNS,"

   Oh, Papyrus . . .

   You run up and hug him, holding him close. You tell him he's such a good cinnabunny himself, you don't need one.

   He giggles and returns the embrace. "ARE YOU LEAVING, THOUGH?"

   You let him go and he smirks at your clothes, now also covered in flour. You look past him to Sans leaning in the kitchen doorway, and back to Tori and Asgore beside the window home. It was shrinking faster now. Soon you wouldn't be able to get back.

   . . . but did that matter? Should you even leave?

   You think about it. There in New Home, in the Underground, with the King and Queen of all monsters and their two adopted sons. 

   . . . do you leave?

   "If you want to get back," Asgore said. You look back at the window. It's become dangerously small.

   You close your eyes tight, mind racing through all the logic and possibilities. You can only make one choice, and it's doubtful you will ever get a chance to change it.

   You let your lids open and look at each of them again in turn. You've decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'M SO SORRY!! I meant to have this up for the anniversary but I'm bad af x{  
> *Hope you guys like this chapter okay, I haven't done much with including the reader, and am pretty terrible at making sure I stay in present tense haha  
> * ~~Also I am so unbelievably bad at remembering proper ways to use semicolons~~  
>  * ~~Also also I lost a bunch of this and had to rewrite it whoops~~~


	35. We're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ ***I'M SO SORRY HOLY TAMOLES**_  
>  *Cool leg and life in general is kind of being, damn difficult. Anyway! So sorry for the huge wait for an update......again............. ~~mutters to self from under a blanket of shame~~  
>  *I'm currently in a 3 week winter course so I've got a lot to work on real fast, and next semester looks pretty packed too, but I'll do my best to get the update schedule back where it should be! If I don't feel free to pester me and tell me to get back on it! Love you all and love working on this <3  
> *Without further ado, I leave it to the little babs~

   "WE'RE BACK!!" Papyrus announced as he threw the door open. Having officially left Snowdin behind, he unwound the 'bandana' and threw it over his shoulder as he undid the lacing of his boots.

   "Howdy everyone." Asgore's voice sounded from down the hall. "Welcome home."

   They reached the table and found Gerson waving at them from his seat, a little grin on his features. 

   "sup." Sans offered him, claiming a chair nearby.

   "Hello hello. Undyne with ya?"

   "SHE WENT WITH ALPHYS." Papyrus supplied, peering into the kitchen to look for Asgore. 

   "Ah, hello Papyrus."

   ". . ."

   ". . . yes?"

   "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

   "Oh. Well, I was tryi--"

   Tori leaned against the doorframe, eyebrow raised. "Gorey?"

   The room was a mess. Flour was spilled across the counter and down on the floor, a half melted bowl was discarded in the rubbish, and there was a concerning amount of red substance splattered around the place. Asgore himself had something resembling uncooked pastry stuck to one horn, and elsewise was just as much of a mess as the rest of the room.

   Sans made his way between Tori and his brother to see what was up. He gazed around the kitchen. "huh . . . got a bit to  _ketch_ up on?"

   "SANS!" Papyrus was quick to push him back out of the doorframe. "WE LITERALLY  _JUST_ GOT HOME WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?"

   Tori didn't move from her spot. "Some experimenting? Gorey?"

   He gave a small chuckle. "Something like that."

   She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall, approaching to investigate. She squinted at what ingredients were actually in the bowl they seemed to belong to. She looked sidelong at him. " _Is_ it?" She dipped her finger in to taste it. "Ketchup,"

   Asgore shrugged self consciously and attempted to remove the dough from his head. "It's their anniversary, I wanted to try to do something for them,"

   Toriel reached over and got the rest of the pastry down. "Well, I think he's had enough of that particular condiment for the day, anyway." She turned back to look at the rest of the room. ". . . how in the world did you accomplish all this??"

   "Ah, well, I was distracted when cooking this part here, and then, well that caught fire and,"

   "Wa ha ha! It sure did."

   "Gerson," Asgore growled. 

   The turtle monster raised his hands in defense and backed up into the dining area, where Papyrus was still scolding Sans. The latter had fallen asleep in the armchair while the former paced in front of it, not having noticed.

   "Woah there, Papyrus," Gerson nodded to the older skel's sleeping form, earning a huff of disbelief from Paps. "I'm sure you got your point across." He said with a smile, patting the little brother's shoulder. "Undyne's with Alphys, you said?"

   "YES."

   "Alright. S'pose I'll stick around here for a while then."

   Papyrus gasped and jumped a little in excitement. "Oo! Will you tell us a story?" 

   Gerson chuckled and settled back in his seat. "I can, little one. What do you want to hear?"

   "HMM . . ." Papyrus held a hand to his mouth, thinking hard. "What about a human story?"

   Sans let one eye open. The quiet dialog in the kitchen grew silent. Gerson kept his eyes on Papyrus. 

   "Hmm . . . yes alright. Where do ya want me to start?"

   Papyrus spread out his blanket on the floor and leaned back against the armchair. "AT THE BEGINNING."

   Gerson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Right, of course . . . okay."

 

    _Once, humans and monsters lived together, on the surface._

   'What are you talking about? Darling there's nothing there.'

    _Back when humans still had sorcerers, and a good number of them could do small acts of magic._

   'Absolutely not. The mountain is dangerous, even if you had people with you. It's  _old_ sweetheart . . . no your imaginary friend's input is not going to change my mind.'

    _They've always embraced being oblivious to facing what scares them. So when it was discovered that a monster could absorb a human's soul after their death and become exponentially more powerful, well . . . for a long while they kept it quiet._

   "It's pretty dark. No I trust you. This way?"

    _But not everyone thought it should be a secret. So the world found out._

_"_ In here? What . . . what's this feeling I, I don't--AH!"

    _And the world didn't like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hope the end isn't too confusing x{ The next chapter may help a bit. (Italics is Gerson, single quotes is a parent or guardian, double quotes is the kid)


	36. Fall͢en̕ ̸D͞own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O̶h̨ ͢.͠

   Pain. No . . ? There should be. Why wasn't there?

   The child raised their head slowly, expecting their head to hurt, or their back to maybe be broken, but . . .

   "I'm, okay?" they sat up and craned their neck to look far above them, to where they'd fallen through the earth. "That was a long fall . . . how--?" their gaze was pulled back down by something moving in the dark. "Is that you?" The shadow nodded. "Oh." The human rose to their feet and rummaged through their pockets for the flashlight they'd brought. The beam appeared incredibly insignificant in the large space, its throw ending long before reaching the edges of the cavern. "Well . . . I'm here." They said, a little unnecessarily. "What did you want to show me?"

 

   "GERSONNN." Papyrus whined. 

   "Hm?"

   "WELL WE KNOW ALL THAT."

   "You said 'the beginning'." Gerson said with a grin. "I know, I know, was getting to it." He continued before Papyrus could say something else. "Just setting the scene."

   "Actually," the king emerged from the kitchen, still covered in flour. "The boys have a few chores to take care of."

   "AWW . . ."

   "Your room needs some work," Asgore clarified.

   Papy mumbled something about  _his_ side being clean, but obligingly dragged his brother down the hall to clean it up nonetheless. 

   Tori poked her head out of the kitchen and watched them until they were out of earshot. "Gerson, would you mind picking up a few things for us?"

   "Mm? What do you need?"

   "Well, some more ketchup, certainly. Some eggs, a bit more--"

   "You tryin' that disaster again?"

   Toriel smirked. "Well, 'that disaster' could be decent, if someone knew what they were doing in the kitchen."

   Asgore pointedly looked in a different direction. 

   "Wa ha, well sure your majesty. Just tell me what you need."

   "Thank you. Oh, Gorey why don't you tell them to go find Undyne after they finish? Maybe bring back . . . oh," she frowned, thinking. "What is her name . . . the shy little one with glasses,"

   "Alphys." Gerson supplied.

   "Yes! Yes. Asgore?"

   "Hm? Ah, alright."

   For only having half the room to clean, it was going to take some work. 

   "SANS  _WHY_."

   "hm?" Sans flopped on his bed, which was just the mattress with the blankets balled up at the foot, pillow balanced carefully on top. 

   "IS IT SO HARD TO KEEP YOUR THINGS TIDIED UP?" he questioned, beginning to unravel the bedding. 

   "well,"

   Paps stopped, arms raised. "DON'T . . ."

   "i mean, it's not really--"

   "SANS IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD YOU CAN CLEAN THIS UP YOURSELF."

   The elder skel raised his hands in defeat and pulled them back behind his head as Asgore knocked on the door. He opened it and took half a step in. 

   "Tori says you can go find Undyne once you've, finished . . ." he looked at the two brothers, and the mess that was clearly on Sans' side of the room, then shook his head and backed out of the room.

   Papyrus spun back around to glare at his brother. "WELL?"

   ". . ?"

   Paps sighed. "YOU CAN ANSWER ME."

   "do i look like a well to you, Pap?"

   "HHHNNNNNGG--!!"

 

   Undyne and Alphys poured over the pages of notes the lizard monster had written up concerning the mystery man. It seemed she only ever saw him near the Riverperson, the Labs in Hotland, or one of the scientists who worked there. There were numerous accounts, going back quite a few years, and she'd narrowed the sightings down as well as she could. 

   "Wow, Alphys this is amazing."

   Alphys felt her scales redden. "I-I-I-I d-don't know a-a-about th-that--"

   "Nah, I wouldn't have put all this together. This is really cool."

   The little analyst felt her heart rocket through the roof. Undyne thought she was cool! Well, her work. Well, just condensing down some sightings. Well really it wa--

   "So . . . what do you think? Should we talk to the Riverperson? Try and check out the Labs?" Undyne thought for a moment. "You know I could maybe get the punks to help us. They might be able to get us in."

   "H-huh?"

   "Papyrus and Sans. They may be able to get us to the Lab. Maybe even the CORE."

   Alphys almost fainted on the spot. "Th-th-th-th-the _CORE_? The, the greatest i-i-invention the Undergrounds ever seen? It's only the biggest, most powerful machine capable of--"

   "Uh, Alph,"

   Alphys stopped her rant, immediately embarrassed. 

   Undyne scratched the back of her head. "Uh, you want me to ask? I bet we could get to the Lab, at least. And I mean, you're so sciency, you could probably get them to let you in anyway . . . uhm, you okay?"

    Alphys was practically on the verge of exploding. "F-f-f-f-fine!"

   ". . . yeah?"

   "Y-yes!"

   ". . . . . . . 'kay. I'm sure they're home by now, let's see if we can get them out for a bit."

   "O-okay."

 

    The human advanced through the Ruins faster than they would have had they been alone. But the figure they followed, their 'imaginary friend', knew the way, and lead them on. He assisted them with puzzles when needed, but the child was clever and managed most on their own. It wasn't long before they reached the Dreemurr's old house.


	37. An̶ticip͘a͟ti͝on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~/cries/~~  
>  *I'm so sorry I'm actually the worst leaving this for so long again and at like a cliffhanger-ish thing AAAH I'M NOT DOING THIS TO YOU ON PURPOSE I PROMISE

    “IT REALLY ISN’T HARD,” Papyrus informed his brother as he stepped into the elevator. “IF YOU CLEAN THINGS UP AS THEY GET MESSY, THERE WON’T BE SO MUCH OF A BULK TO TAKE CARE OF.”

    “i dunno Paps, seems kinda complicated to me.”

    Papyrus squinted as he hit the button to bring them down to hotland. “. . . IT, IT’S NOT THOUGH,”

    “maybe not for you, you _are_ the greatest.”

    Pap paused for a moment before answering, torn between his pride and his desire to convince his brother to keep up with his room. “I, WELL YES,”

    Sans headed out the door as it opened.

    “BUT YOU CAN DO IT TOO, BROTHER, I--”

    Papyrus jumped as the older skel suddenly teleported up just in front of him. He looked around him just in time to see Undyne rushing into the elevator, skidding to a stop as she saw the two of them. Alphys wasn’t as adept, however, and bowled into the fish monster knocking them both to the floor.

    “ALPHYS what was that for??”

    Alphys scrambled to get up and out of the way, stuttering terribly as she tried to apologize.

    “HELLO UNDYNE! HELLO ALPHYS! WE WERE JUST GOING TO FIND YOU!”

    Undyne sat up. “Oh yeah? We were looking for you.”

    “why the rush?”

    The fish monster opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it again, poking her head out the elevator door to check around. She pulled back in and hit a button to close the doors. They slid shut obligingly and the lift began to move, and the skelebros raised their eye ridges at her carefulness.

    “uh, what’s up undyne. you know besides us,” Sans asked, giving a faint motion to the indication that the elevator was rising.

    Undyne and Alphys exchanged a glance before the former offered an answer. “We need to talk,”

    Papyrus tilted his head. "ABOUT WHAT?"

    Alphys pushed her glasses up and made eye contact with him. "The Man Who Speaks In Hands."

 

    "Wow . . ." the child wandered around the home, fascinated. "It's not too different, you know?" they told the shadow absently, crossing to the empty fireplace. They crouched in front of it and poked at the grate a little. They'd always loved the sight and smell of a campfire, perfectly content to stare at the flames for hours on end. But there wasn't any ash or wood bits in the bottom of this fireplace. "Hm," They rose and inspected the bookshelf nearby next. It was empty, but the dust gathered still held a bit of the outlines of tomes that had once been housed there. The human continued throughout the place, disappointed at the lack of food in the kitchen, but not surprised. The rooms were all mostly empty. 

    At the end of a hall filled with what had been bedrooms, was a mirror. The child paused just before reaching it, having noticed last second. They stopped completely and turned around, heading back to investigate the stairs leading down. 

    "What? No . . . no I'm not, nothing." They descended a little slowly, the stairs made much larger than any they were used to. The natural light from windows upstairs dimmed with each step, and as they reached the corridor at the bottom a cold darkness stretched out before them. They swallowed hard and pulled up their torch again, shaking a little and taking a moment to get it turned on. ". . . yes," they whispered to the shadows.

 

    Sans' eye lights had dimmed to nothing when the conversation started, and they'd yet to return. Alphys and Undyne were simultaneously trying to get as much relevant information across as quickly as possible, though as time went on Undyne eventually let Alphys do most of the talking. The older skeleton had noticed a lot of the same things, and had a terrible feeling about looking into it any closer. Something he had no way to justify, save the incident with the River Person. He wasn't looking forward to anything else of a similar nature. Though they'd all increased their attack and defensive skills since then, he didn't like to take any chances, especially with Papyrus. Wait, he zoned out, what was she saying now?

    "That w-was the first time you noticed, right U-Undyne?"

    "Yeah,"

    "I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE ELSE," Papyrus said, thinking. "JUST ONE SCIENTIST, AND YOU AND GERSON. WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS?"

    ". . ."

    "BROTHER?"

    "no."

    "I-Interesting," Alphys fiddled with her glasses in thought. The elevator announced its arrival at another floor with its obligatory 'ding', to which Undyne was quick to respond with another level's button. "And, with the Riverperson, i-in Waterfall--"

    "you told her?" Sans directed to Undyne, his tone quiet. 

    Both girls froze at his question, the little elevator suddenly seeming more like it was keeping them in than anyone else out. 

    "I, no, she saw it happen." 

    He looked skeptically at her. "oh yeah? how's that."

    "I-i-it's true," Alphys responded. "I-I know a lot of back ways, especially in Waterfall, I, I don't l-like running into people, a-a lot," she nudged her glasses back into place. "I saw them threaten you."

    Sans' breath caught in his metaphorical throat. " 'them' ?"

    "Weren't you listening, bone-head?" Undyne demanded. "There's another scientist, just . . ." she trailed off, looking to Alphys for help.

    "I, w-well, we think, something happened to him. To his SOUL. He's not e-entirely corporeal, b-but he's not a ghost monster either."

    Papyrus frowned. "SOMETHING HAPPENED?"

    "Y-yeah. I don't know what but," she paused and looked to Undyne. "We think, if looked into the Labs, o-o-or the CORE--"

    "no." Sans countered. His left eye glowed briefly and the elevator stopped at the next floor. He took a step to the door. "whatever happened is none of our business, and kids shouldn't be going through the labs anyway. c'mon Paps," he stopped and looked back. His brother hadn't moved. ". . . Papyrus?"

    "DID, DID HE GET HURT?"

    "Paps,"

    Papyrus set his expression and looked between Undyne and Alphys. "THIS SCIENCE MONSTER, HE GOT HURT AND THAT'S WHY HE'S LIKE THIS?"

    They exchanged a glance. "We, don't really know," Undyne tried.

    "I-i-if I had to guess," Alphys continued for her. "It's almost like, like his SOUL exists but, in p-pieces, and without a real body," she glanced back at Sans. "S-something must have happened, to make him that way."

    Papyrus lowered his head, his face hidden.

    Sans took a step back towards him. "Paps?"

    Papy raised his head, determined. "WE HAVE TO HELP."

 

    "It's cold!" the child gasped, a snowy breeze rushing towards them as the doors out of the Ruins swung open. They put their flashlight away again and tried to brace themselves against the temperature difference. The shadow was still with them, flitting between tree trunks ahead of them, urging them on. It promised a town ahead where they could warm up, and cautioned running into more monsters along the way. "That's alright," the child responded, a little smile on their features. "I'd like to see some others."


	38. We'̸r̛e ̡Of͝f͟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D̸͝҉ark

    They stood looking up at the 'LAB' sign, large and daunting to the four little monsters. Undyne had been clearly uncomfortable since they'd entered Hotland, fanning herself desperately the whole walk. Alphys nervously lagged behind the rest of them, though she was obviously intrigued by the building before them. Sans and Papyrus exchanged a glance before the younger brother walked up to the front door.

    It slid open without protest to his approach. 

    With not much else for options, the little band went forward, into the Royal Labs. Each one curious, and each one wanting to find some sort of answer for what had been happening. 

     _How could his SOUL still be around?_ Alphys thought. She turned around and looked over the interior in awe, struggling to not run up to everything and investigate.  _If it's broken?_

_Why can't they see him too?_ Undyne quickly scanned the large room that they found themselves in upon entering.  _Just Papyrus and Sans?_

_I HOPE HE'S OKAY . . ._ the smaller skel said to himself, looking around. He'd been here a handful of times so it wasn't completely foreign. 

    Sans glanced around vaguely, unconvinced they'd find answers here.  _. . . what is this feeling . . . it's been here forever but, this is the first time it's been clearly linked to something. something's wrong. something's missing, like Paps said,_

    They were still quite young, particularly in monster years. However, this particular combination was probably one of the most capable of their age. That being said . . . they had no idea what was in store for them.

 

    It seemed to the child that the shadow had a bit of a question about how they had responded, but didn't press them on it. The human walked along, on a narrow path between slender dark trees that stretched skyward and held no leaves, and so they crisscrossed like some misconstrued spiderweb.

    The spiders don't like the snow, the shadow informed. They live in the ruins, and farther on in Hotland. Here is too cold for them. 

    "Oh, okay." The kid stopped short at the sight of a monster up ahead, fascinated by its appearance.

    Snowdrake, the shadow said, slipping up just ahead of it. Would you like assistance?

    That sentence had become familiar to the human, as their friend asked it any time a new monster or puzzle came up. They usually said no, at least at first. 

    They said nothing this time. 

 

    ". . . Sans? Papyrus?" 

    The troupe stopped short and turned to see one of the lab's scientists making their way towards them. 

    "UH, HI!"

    The adult monster had a concerned look on their face. "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting anything from their majesties, is everything already?" they looked around. "Did Queen Toriel come with you?"

    "WELL--"

    "yea, she stepped out for a minute." Sans interrupted his brother. 

    "Oh, uhm, oh." They fiddled with their sleeve for a moment. "Well, do you know why she's here? I may be able to help."

    "not a clue. we just came along cause we were bored. alphys is really interested in all this science-y stuff though."

    Alphys quickly flushed bright red and tried to stutter a response.

    "Really?" the scientist became visibly a little more relaxed. "You like science?"

    Alphys froze, trying to swallow but unable to accomplish even that. She stood there for so long that Undyne had to give her a fierce elbow in the side. "Y-yes! I-I-I love s-science! I've b-been researching a-and trying out formulas that I found i-in the Library f-for years and I've a-always wanted to get a glimpse i-inside the Lab oh my gosh I c-can't believe I'm really h-here is that a real p-proper electrometer??" she sprinted to a nearby desk, unable to contain herself any longer.

    The scientist laughed and followed her over. "Yes please be careful! Don't touch anything please,"

    Papyrus was ready to follow them but Undyne snagged his shirt and the three went off down a side hallway. 

    "Sorry Alph," Undyne said quietly.

    "ARE WE LEAVING HER?" Paps asked, clearly a little distressed at leaving Alphys behind.

    "She'll be fine. She's ecstatic about all this lab stuff I doubt we could get her to focus on finding things anyway."

    "MMM," Papyrus looked back over his shoulder, unconvinced. "I GUESS . . . WH," he stopped short, looking around. "WHERE'S SANS?"

 

    Sans teleported as quickly as he dared, using short bursts to traverse to the ends of hallways quickly, forming a map of the area in his head and looking in any rooms that had windows. He needed to be able to go anywhere in here, and he needed to finish the map as quickly as he could without running into anyone so he could get back to Papyrus. He knew his little brother would be alright with Undyne, at least for a while. But something about all of this was  _wrong_ , and he needed to have another way out for them if they needed it. 

    As he shot around the lab, he couldn't help a vague, distant feeling of nostalgia. Like he'd been here before. Like he should already know where everything was. He found himself shooting ahead before he even really saw where he was headed, time between each decreasing until they were so fast it was almost just one consistent teleport. Maybe it was. 

    He blinked and realized that he had stopped, and was standing now in front of a large, well secured door with no window, and nothing to indicate what it was or where it went.  _. . . what is this,_

 

    The human rounded the corner as instructed, and approached what appeared to be a river. "There's so much underground . . ." they muttered, half to themselves and half to the shadow.

    "T̴̛r̶a͟͢͞ ͘l͢a ̶l͜a̡͝," 

    They stopped short and stared at the hooded figure on the boat, confused. They looked around for their shadow friend, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

    "If͜ ͡i̸t'͜s̴ ͘ho̡t̕ ͏or c͡o̷l͏d̕, y̕ou ͏ca͜n co̡unt on͝ m̨e̴."

    The child slowly stepped into the boat settling in the back. The figure twisted its head 180 degrees, tilting down to look at them. 

    "Whe̡r̵e .͜ ̛. . wįl͜l̶ we̵ ̸go͢, tod̸a̷y?̶ Ho͡t̶la͡n͜d̕?̢"

    The kid found they were only able to nod in response, and the hood slowly turned back around.

    "T͘͟͡h͜e̴͝n͡ ̨w͠ȩ'̶r͟e̛ ̨͡o̡͟f̴͜f̷.͜"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahhhhh I _promise_ I'm not leaving updates this far apart on purpose ;-;  
>  *Also, this may be wrapping up sooner than I thought whoops, if people have ideas or suggestions I'll see if I can work them in and have more chapters!  
> *Thank you for reading~ <3


	39. S̨͘m̨͟a̡̨͠l͜͞l̷ S̸h͘ǫ͠ç͢k͏͘͡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D͜a̡r҉̸k͠e͏r̷̢̛

    Though such a thing would be impossible, the older skeleton brother felt like the door was casting a huge shadow over him. As if it were larger than the hall containing it, it must be for all it held within. But what was within? Sans shook his skull in vague attempt to clear it, though without removing his eyelights from the door.  _why do i know . . . there's something huge behind here . . ?_  He kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets, refraining from reaching out.  _huge . . . and dangerous,_

 

    Undyne reached out her magic as far as she could, sensing everything in the area. There was Alphys and the scientist back the way they'd come, a Vulkin just outside, three more lab assistants in various rooms down the halls, but she couldn't feel Sans anywhere. She swallowed and released her magic, trying to remain calm. They already weren't supposed to be here, and the situation was strange, and Alphys was back at the entrance and now Sans . . .

    She looked back at Papyrus and found him concentrating intensely. "Uh, Pap--?"

    His eyesockets snapped open and he looked determinedly in one direction. "THAT WAY."

    "Huh? Papyrus are you sure?"

    The skel gave a brief nod and marched forward. He didn't know what had happened here, but this all had a strange sort of familiarity to it. And if his instincts about them having lost someone in the past were correct, he was worried something similar may happen again now. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't lose Sans. Or Undyne. Or anyone. Never again. 

    Papyrus rounded the corner with Undyne right behind and saw an identical hall stretched out before them. 

    Undyne frowned. "It's like a maze in this place, geez."

    Papy paused, a small smirk on his features. 

    "Hm? What is it?"

    He shook his head and continued forward. "NOTHING . . . UNDYNE WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR?"

    "Uh. Your brother?"

    "BESIDES SANS. FOR THE SCIENTIST."

    "Oh. Um . . . I don't know I guess, we thought we'd see him around," the fish monster mused, looking in a room as they passed by. The lights were off, but vague silhouettes became visible when a small green light flashed on the far side. "Alphys did say she saw him around the Lab or other scientists most."

    "OKAY." They walked in silence for a moment, Paps periodically checking to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. ". . . UNDYNE, WHY CAN'T SANS AND I SEE HIM?"

    Undyne's fins drooped a little. "I, honestly don't know Papyrus,"

    "MM."

    " 'Mm' ?" 

    Paps turned another corner and strode forward quicker than before. "WE WILL. WE'LL SAVE HIM."

 

    "Come ̨a͢g͡a͜in s͏ome̛ t̡i̛me." 

    The human jumped off the boat as quickly as they could, stumbling as they hit the shore. They turned quickly to look back at the boatman . . . woman . . . it doesn't really matter.

    "Tr̶a͠ ̴.͜ . . ̨l͢a ̵. . ̛. la,̢"

    The child swallowed and took a step back, looking around for any sign of their shadow friend. 

    "Hello? Are you there? H-hello?" There wasn't any sign. Where had he gone? "Where are you?"

    "Oh! Hello darling are you lost?"

    The kid jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to see a pink blob making it's way toward them. 

    "I don't normally come this way but I was . . ." the blob trailed off, eyes growing incredibly wide as it looked them over. "I, are you? You are aren't you?"

    They frowned. "I'm what?"

    "You're, you're . . . a  _HUMAN_! OH MY! BLOOKY?! BLOOKY DEAR COME QUICK!! Oh where did they," the blob gazed at him with something like longing. "I, I'll be right back, don't move an inch okay darling?? B L O O K Y ! !"

    The child stood still for a moment, a little stunned at the interaction. None of the other monsters had acted like that, or even noticed that they were human. But they didn't want the weird pink thing to come back so, they climbed the stairs leading away from the boat and approached a large building on the right, hoping to get out of the heat that permeated the air in this place. It's namesake held some value, they supposed. 

    The door slid open at their approach, and they found themselves again surprised at how similar the environment was to places on the surface. 

    "A-a-and the b-back room, wh-where I've been collecting things?, I-I have a whole huge amount f-from the dump th-that--"

    "Has Toriel finally arrived?" A scientific monster looked up at their approach, seeming to expect someone. "Oh, no, is this another of your friends?" They directed to a small yellow monster with glasses. "Actually," they turned and looked behind them. "Where are the others?"

    The child didn't hear the last words though. They'd made eye contact with the yellow monster. And her eyes had gotten even wider than the pink thing from outside.

    "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

    "Hm? What is it--"

    "I-It's a human!"


End file.
